Cadeau des esprits
by Rafikis
Summary: Korra et Asami voyagent dans les mondes des esprits et vont apprendre à se connaitre. Mais les esprits vont s'en mêler et les deux femmes vont à nouveau se retrouver au cœur d'événements qui les dépassent. Et si finalement il existait un cinquième élément pur ?
1. Chapter 1

Cadeau des esprits

Note : J'ai profité des vacances de Noël pour enfin voir les aventures de Aang et de Korra en entier et alors que le générique de fin du dernier épisode commençait, j'ai une idée qui m'a traversé la tête. La voilà ! Si vous trouver des ressemblances avec d'autres films et séries, ben, c'est normal ^^

* * *

Alors qu'Asami et Korra pénétraient main dans la main dans le monde des esprits, elles furent accueillit par un vieil homme souriant :

« - Mesdemoiselles, bienvenue !

\- Iroh, je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici, répondit Korra ravie. Je vous présente mon amie Asami. Asami, j'ai le plaisir de te présenter Iroh, l'oncle de Zuko.

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, monsieur, dit Asami en tendant la main.

\- Moi de même jeune fille, répondit le vieil homme. Alors comme ça, vous êtes l'amie de l'avatar, rajouta-t-il sur un ton goguenard en fixant les mains encore liées des deux femmes. Elles se séparèrent en rougissant. Korra décida de changer de sujet.

\- Iroh, je suis vraiment contente de vous trouver. Nous aurons besoin de votre aide mais d'abord qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Il y a un problème avec le nouveau portail ?

\- Ah, c'est donc ça ! Mes amis les esprits sont agités depuis quelques temps et j'ai décidé de voir ce qui pouvait les perturber. C'est ainsi que je suis arrivé sur ce site. J'étais assez perplexe, je connais bien sûr les deux portails originaux mais lui… Je comprenais enfin le désarroi de mes amis mais je n'avais pas d'explication jusqu'à ton arrivée. Tu veux bien me dire qu'est ce qui s'est passé.

\- Vous avez combien de temps ? répliqua Asami avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Le temps ne signifie pas grand-chose ici mais je pense qu'une bonne tasse de thé sera la bienvenue, répondit Iroh. Korra, tu veux bien commencer ton histoire pendant que nous nous rendons à la clairière.

\- Je sais que vous vivez ici depuis longtemps et pour commencer comme il faut, je dois savoir si vous êtes au courant ce qui est arrivé dans notre monde depuis votre départ, dit Korra en emboitant le pas à l'ancien dragon de l'ouest.

\- Depuis la convergence harmonique, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de nouvelles du monde physique. J'ai senti l'agitation des esprits récemment mais c'est tout.

\- C'est sûr qu'entre les lianes et l'arme à énergie spirituelle, les esprits ont pu être perturbés, expliqua Asami qui avait machinalement reprit la main de Korra.

\- Arme à énergie spirituelle … moi qui croyais que mon frère avait créé le pire, commenta Iroh en croisant les mains dans son dos. Alors qui est le responsable de toute cette pagaille ?

\- Les enfants du royaume ou plutôt de l'empire de la Terre, répondit Asami.

\- D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que Tof et Zuko vous passe le bonjour, dit Korra.

\- Cette vieille branche est toujours en vie ? Quand à mon neveu, je suis ravi de savoir qu'il œuvre toujours pour la paix. Je suppose que si tu les as rencontrés, c'est qu'ils t'ont apporté leur aide.

\- Pas pour le combat final mais sans les conseils de Tof et l'armée de la nation du feu du général Iroh, votre arrière-petit-neveu, je n'aurais jamais pu vaincre Kuvira.

\- Et si vous commenciez par les événements qui ont suivi la convergence.

\- Alors, après l'ouverture des portails, des maîtres de l'air sont apparus un peu partout … »

Tandis que le ciel s'assombrissait, Iroh prit congé des deux femmes pour aller prendre un peu de repos. Korra discutait encore avec les esprits présents dans la clairière alors qu'Asami installait leurs sacs de couchage sous l'un des arbres. L'héritière s'allongea et plongea son regard dans les cieux. Son esprit vagabonda rapidement et ses pensées se focalisèrent sur l'avatar. Ces vacances allaient leur permettre de mieux se connaître. Leur relation avait bien changé en 4 ans et Asami avait apprécié d'avoir une amie mais depuis quelques semaines, l'amour qu'elle portait à Korra avait changé. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à identifier clairement ce qu'elle ressentait mais elle était prête à voir à quoi cela pouvait aboutir. Elle était toujours plongée dans ses pensées quand l'avatar vient s'allonger à ses côtés.

« - Alors que penses-tu du monde des esprits ?

\- C'est à la fois fabuleux, excitant, intriguant et effrayant.

\- Tu n'as pas avoir peur, répondit Korra en prenant sa main. Je resterais à tes côtés durant tout notre séjour ici.

\- Et Iroh disait vrai quand il m'a expliqué que tu pouvais tout contrôler ici. ?

\- En tant qu'Avatar, j'ai un puissant lien avec les esprits et donc je peux modifier un certain nombre de choses. De plus, étant passé par un portail spirituel, j'ai gardé toutes mes aptitudes.

\- Et concrètement ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Ça veut dire ça, répondit Korra en agitant sa main libre vers le ciel.

\- Ça quoi ?

\- La première fois que je suis venue, c'était avec Jinora. Nous avons été séparés et j'ai fait la connaissance d'Iroh. Il m'a appris à trouver le calme en moi et comme la météo, ici, est à l'image de mes sentiments, nous n'avons pas à craindre la pluie. Aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu savoir si j'avais plus d'influence et j'ai réussi à faire tomber le crépuscule. C'est pour ça que je discutais avec les esprits, je voulais être sûre que cette luminosité ne les gênait pas.

\- Et alors ?

\- Ils m'ont dit qu'ils s'adapteraient tant que ça ne durait pas longtemps. Je leur ai promis de remettre le soleil à notre réveil.

\- Merci, dit simplement Asami.

\- Pour quoi ? demanda l'avatar surprise.

\- Pour m'expliquer tout ça. Je connais un peu Korra mais pas du tout l'avatar et être ici me permettra de mieux comprendre.

\- Tu sais que Korra et l'avatar sont une seule et même personne et que cette personne est allongée à côté de toi, répondit l'intéressée pas très sûre d'avoir compris ou son amie voulait en venir.

\- J'en ai bien conscience. Avec les derniers événements, j'ai réalisé à quel point nous comptons sur l'avatar pour résoudre tous nos problèmes. On oublie souvent que l'avatar n'est pas un dieu tout puissant et qu'il peut être blessé dans sa chaire comme dans son esprit. Je regretterais presque d'être ton amie…

\- Ne dis pas ça ! l'interrompit Korra. Ne le penses même pas. Sans toi et les garçons, je ne sais pas ou je serais aujourd'hui. Mako et Bolin sont de grands maitres des éléments et j'adore passé du temps avec eux. Le temps de la ligue des maitres me manque car tout était plus simple à l'époque. Quant à toi, même si ça n'a pas vraiment génial au départ entre toi et moi …

\- Tu as essayé de me voler mon petit ami et mis mon père en prison, répliqua Asami avec un sourire nostalgique.

\- … mais maintenant, continua l'avatar en souriant elle aussi, je suis heureuse qu'on soit amies et que nous fassions ce voyage juste toutes les deux. » La présidente des industries de l'avenir mit un peu de temps à répondre tellement les paroles de Korra venaient de la chambouler. Elle préféra changer de sujet alors qu'elle sentait le sommeil la gagnait.

« - Comment crois-tu qu'ils ont réagi quand ils ont trouvé notre message ?

\- Mako a haussé les épaules avant de passer le mot à Bolin, qui a fondu en larmes parce qu'on l'a pas amené avec nous. Tenzin a demandé à Jinora de nous contacter mais Pema mit le holà en lui faisant comprendre que j'avais le droit de souffler. Varick étant déjà en voyage de noce avec Zhu-Li, ils ne sont sans doute pas au courant que nous sommes partit et c'est tant mieux sinon lui aussi aurait voulu nous accompagner. Lin a sûrement prit des dispositions pour que plus personne ne puisse franchir le portail. Wu et Raiku parlaient déjà des modalités des élections dans tous les districts du royaume de la terre pendant le mariage, j'imagine qu'ils ont pris note de mon absence avant de se replonger dans leurs jeux politiques. Mon père a du se joindre à eux alors que ma mère prend le temps de visiter Republic City.

\- Tu penses qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas ? Après tout, nous ne savons pas quand nous rentrerons.

\- Iroh a dit que le temps n'avait pas d'importance ici. Je pense qu'on pourrait passer des années dans le monde spirituel sans que ça ne dure plus que quelques heures dans le monde physique. Il faudrait que nous lui posions la question demain en même temps que nous lui demanderons la liste des lieux à voir.

\- Peut-être que l'un des esprits pourrait nous servir de guide ? dit Asami d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Nous verrons ça demain, » conclut Korra.

A SUIVRE


	2. Chapter 2

Note : merci à tous ceux qui ont commencé cette histoire. Je vais essayé de publier tous les mercredis et vu que c'est l'un des plus longues fics que j'ai écrit, vous êtes là jusqu'en juillet

* * *

Quand Asami se réveilla le lendemain, elle sentit quelque chose de moelleux sous sa tête. Ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit qu'elle s'était à moitié allongée sur Korra. Elle comprenait pourquoi elle avait si bien dormit. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu un sommeil aussi réparateur, sa mère était encore vivante. Elle voulut se lever délicatement mais réalisa que le bras de l'avatar reposait sur sa hanche. Elle tourna la tête et vit que son amie était réveillée. Elles échangèrent un sourire qui se transforma peu à peu alors que l'air se chargeait d'électricité autour d'elles. Inconsciemment, Asami rapprocha son visage de celui de Korra. L'avatar la laissa faire, complètement figée. Les sentiments qu'elle avait pour l'héritière, étaient forts mais comme peuvent l'être ceux entre sœurs. Or, quand elle s'était réveillée et qu'elle avait senti le poids d'Asami sur son côté, un millier de questions avait fusé dans son esprit. Puis elle réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi apaisée. Et pour l'avatar, être apaisé dans le monde des esprits signifiait pouvoir utiliser ses dons sans aucun effort. Elle augmenta la luminosité progressivement alors que les esprits revenaient dans la clairière. Elle se demandait encore qu'est-ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour son amie quand celle-ci émergea du sommeil et maintenant, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors que les lèvres d'Asami allaient se posaient sur les siennes, quelqu'un les interrompit :

« - Bonjour mesdemoiselles, vous vous êtes bien reposé ?

\- Iroh, bonjour, répondit Asami comme s'il ne s'était rien passé alors que Korra était encore figée.

\- Je vous apporte le petit déjeuné, expliqua le vieil homme amusé alors que l'héritière se levait avec souplesse pour le rejoindre laissant l'avatar toujours sous le choc de ce qui aurait pu se passer.

\- Vous répondez à l'une de mes interrogations en faisant ça, expliqua Asami en s'assaillant à côté de l'ancien dragon de l'ouest. Nous avions pris quelques provisions mais je craignais que le manque de nourriture comestible nous contraigne à rentrer.

\- Tout ne se mange pas ici comme dans le monde physique et certaines baies n'ont aucun intérêt nutritionnel. Je vous apprendrais avant que vous me quittiez.

\- Korra m'expliquait qu'elle pouvait contrôler la météo mais également les distances dans le monde des esprits. Savez-vous quelles autres capacités pourrait-elle avoir ? demanda l'héritière alors de l'avatar s'asseyait à côté d'eux, encore hébétée.

\- Il faudra que vous le découvriez par vous-même. Mais par pitié, Korra, essayes dans le calme et la sérénité … même si je n'ai aucun doute que tu y arrives aujourd'hui. Asami rougit alors que Korra sortit enfin de sa torpeur. L'avatar souffla à l'oreille de son amie :

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute

\- Quand nous serons seules, » lui murmura en retour l'héritière avant de reporter son attention sur le vieil homme qui sortait des provisions de son panier.

Cela faisait une journée que les deux femmes avaient quitté Iroh et elles n'avaient pas encore pu se parler de ce qui s'était passé le matin même. Korra se concentrait afin de ne pas réduire les distances qu'elles puissent profiter de leurs vacances et Asami n'osait la déranger. Elles marchaient main dans la main derrière le renard qui leur servait de guide. L'ancien dragon ne leur avait pas vraiment donné de liste mais leur avait conseillé de faire confiance. Alors que de la sueur perlait de plus en plus sur le front de l'avatar, l'héritière décida qu'il était temps qu'elles prennent quelques heures de repos. Korra se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et le crépuscule tomba immédiatement. Asami s'assit à côté d'elle et lui épongea le visage. L'avatar soupira de bien être.

« - Je suis désolée, dit l'héritière d'une petite voix.

\- De quoi ? demanda Korra en se redressant. Puis avisant le renard qui attendait, elle lui dit : tu peux nous laisser pour l'instant, je t'appellerais quand nous aurons à nouveau besoin de toi. L'esprit hocha la tête et disparut. Maintenant que nous sommes vraiment seules, tu veux bien m'expliquer en quoi tu es désolée.

\- Je disais encore hier à quel point cela devait être éprouvant d'être l'avatar et aujourd'hui par ma faute, tu dois faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas perdre le contrôle et nous gâcher les vacances.

\- En un sens, tu as raison. C'est de ta faute si je me suis autant épuisée aujourd'hui à maitriser mes pouvoirs. Asami baissa la tête mais Korra mit un doigt sous son menton car elle voulait la regarder dans les yeux. J'ai du faire preuve de concentration car je me pose des tonnes de questions depuis ce matin.

\- Oh, fut la seule réponse que l'héritier trouva.

\- J'ai réussi à clouer le bec à la grande Asami Sato, se réjouit l'avatar devant le désarroi de son amie. Ecoutes, je vais sûrement être maladroite dans ce que je vais dire mais laisses moi aller jusqu'au bout. Je suis heureuse d'être ici avec toi parce que comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'aime avoir quelqu'un de mon âge avec qui je peux partager des choses de mon âge. Je suis l'avatar mais avec toi, je suis simplement Korra. Tu m'as appris à conduire, nous avons parlé garçon et nous avons aussi sauvé le monde ensemble. Jusqu'à ce matin, les sentiments que j'avais pour toi étaient claires, tu es ma sœur. Mais quand je me suis réveillée et que je t'ai vu allongée sur moi, mes sentiments sont partit dans tous les sens. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si Iroh ne nous avait pas interrompus. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens mais je suis sûre d'une chose, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi en paix qu'à tes côtés. Et je veux vraiment profiter du temps que nous passons ensemble. C'est pour ça que je me concentrais, il fallait que je résiste à l'envie d'accélérer le temps mais aussi à le figer.

\- Quand je t'ai proposé ce voyage, je voulais surtout m'éloigner de Republic City. Je réalise maintenant que nous aurions pu juste faire le tour du monde physique ensemble que j'aurais été aussi heureuse. J'ai été maladroite ce matin, je me suis laissée griser par l'instant. Je ne suis pas non plus capable d'identifier vraiment ce que je ressens pour toi mais j'aimerais voir ou ça peut nous menait.

\- Il parait que les vacances sont une épreuve pour un couple naissant donc si on y arrive alors que nous ne sommes qu'amies, rien ne pourra plus nous séparer.

\- Et si nous découvrions que l'amitié ne nous suffit pas ? demanda Asami d'une petite voix.

\- Nous verrons bien à ce moment-là et quoi qu'il arrive nous serons toujours plus fortes à deux. »

Asami ne put résister et se jeta dans les bras de Korra. L'avatar les fit s'allonger en douceur et elles s'endormirent pour la seconde fois dans le monde des esprits.

C'est ainsi que commencèrent vraiment leurs vacances. Se parler les avaient libéré et elles se sentaient plus proche que jamais. Elles n'hésitaient plus quand elles voulaient avoir un geste tendre envers l'autre. Elles s'endormaient tous les soirs dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Korra faisait moins attention à la maitrise de ses dons sans qu'aucune catastrophe n'arrive. Leur guide était silencieux mais la présence du renard les rassurer. Il les conduisit en premier à la bibliothèque. Korra s'énerva contre le grand esprit qui refusait de les laisser entrer mais Asami réussit à apaiser tout le monde. Elles restèrent un long moment à étudier les récits anciens ensemble ou chacune de leur côté. L'avatar trouva des parchemins sur la maitrise du métal, de la lave ou encore de la foudre et même sur le vol. L'héritière flânait sans but précis et finit par parler avec le gardien. Au départ, Wan Shi Tong était retissant, pensant qu'elle le manipulait mais finit par comprendre qu'Asami ne voulait apprendre que pour le plaisir de la connaissance. Quand les deux femmes décidèrent de repartir, le gardien leur donna des manuscrits en leur faisant promettre de les ramener à la bibliothèque. Le renard les conduisit ensuite au brouillard des âmes perdues. Korra n'était pas vraiment à l'aise mais la chaleur de la main d'Asami dans la sienne lui redonna confiance. Elles traversèrent la zone en ne pensant qu'à l'autre. Une fois de l'autre côté, le renard disparut après un hochement de tête satisfait. Les deux femmes se regardèrent et ressentirent une gêne en se rendant compte de leur proximité. Elles ne surent jamais vraiment qui fit le premier pas mais leur premier baiser fut comme un feu d'artifice. Korra sentit toutes ses barrières mentales cédaient et rentra dans l'état d'avatar. Son être spirituel l'accueillit avec un sourire. Avant qu'elle ne réintègre son corps, elle entendit une voix lui dire « Tu as compris maintenant ». L'héritière se sentit transporté, elle aussi, dans un autre monde et elle vit Raava qui lui dit « Ton esprit est fort Asami Sato. Toi et l'avatar allaient faire de grandes choses ensemble ». Les deux femmes rouvrirent les yeux en même temps et échangèrent un sourire. Elles avaient enfin réalisé que c'était leur destin d'être ensemble et surtout elles l'acceptaient. Elles s'endormirent sereines dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Le lendemain, le renard les conduisit aux portails originaux. Là, elles se racontèrent se qui s'était passé pendant leur baiser. Korra décida d'enseigner la méditation à Asami. L'héritière, qui était déjà bien plus apaisée depuis la veille, ne tarda pas à ressentir tous les esprits autour d'elle et pour la première fois, elle les entendit clairement. Cette séance de méditation se conclut par un nouveau baiser. Asami se sentait de plus en plus liée avec Korra et elle voyait bien que l'avatar semblait plus paisible. Le renard les amena voir le phénix. Il accueillit son amie avec chaleur puis s'intéressa à Asami. L'héritière était impressionnée et n'osait pas bougé. L'esprit finit par se poser sur ses épaules et sembla ronronner. Asami le caressa avec un sourire éblouissant. Après quelques instants, il s'envola en survolant le renard. Korra jura qu'il laissa tomber une plume dans le pelage de l'autre esprit mais son amie était tellement excitée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre que l'avatar ne put réfléchir plus à ce qu'elle croyait avoir vu. Leur guide les amena encore voir d'autres esprits avant de les reconduire à la clairière près du nouveau portail. L'esprit vient se frotter à leur jambe avant de disparaitre. Les deux femmes s'allongèrent dans l'herbe et observèrent les esprits qui voguaient dans les cieux. Korra déposa un baiser dans les cheveux d'Asami. L'héritière se redressa légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'avatar. Alors que jusqu'à présent, leurs baisers restaient chastes, aujourd'hui elles avaient envie de plus. Elles voulaient sentirent la peau de l'autre. Elles savaient qu'elles avaient atteint un point de non-retour mais elles n'avaient plus peur. Elles souhaitaient de tous leurs cœurs ce qui allait arrivait. Elles se dévêtirent en douceur, apprenant à se connaître, retenant les points qui faisait frémir l'autre. Asami avait connu quelques hommes, Korra seulement Mako mais ce qu'elles vivaient en ce moment ensemble, allait bien au-delà. Elles s'endormirent épuisées mais comblées.

Le lendemain, Asami fut la première à se réveiller. Elle constata qu'une couverture de feuille les recouvrait. Elle eut un moment de panique avant de réaliser que c'était sûrement les esprits qui avaient fait ça. Ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec Korra était indescriptible. Elle s'est sentit entière pour la première fois de sa vie. Poussant un soupire de satisfaction, elle se recala dans les bras de l'avatar et se rendormit. La seconde fois que l'héritière ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour plonger dans le regard de Korra. Elles échangèrent un baiser plein de douceur et firent l'amour une nouvelle fois. Reprenant leurs esprits, elles se rhabillèrent lentement en silence mais sans gêne. Elles voulaient juste profiter de leurs derniers instants dans le monde des esprits. Asami allait se rattacher les cheveux mais Korra l'en empêcha :

« - Laisses, je te préfère comme ça.

\- Ils sont devenu tellement long pendant notre séjour ici alors que les tiens n'ont pas bougé.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien pour tes cheveux mais j'ai empêché les miens de pousser.

\- J'envie tes pouvoirs parfois.

\- Et j'envie ta normalité, » répliqua Korra en prenant son amante dans ses bras. Un raclement de gorge les empêcha de s'embrasser. Sans se séparer pour autant, elles accueillirent le vieil homme avec bonheur.

« - Et bien, je constate que votre relation a bien changé. Renard m'avait prévenu mais les esprits ont tendance à exagérer ce genre de chose. Avant de partir, auriez-vous le temps de faire une partie de Pai Chu avec un vieil homme ? » Asami rayonna de bonheur alors que Korra éclata de rire.

L'héritière gagna deux des trois parties qu'ils jouèrent et Iroh accepta de bonnes grâces sa défaite. Korra médita pendant ce temps et réussit à léviter de quelques centimètres. Alors qu'ils retournaient tous les trois au portail, l'avatar demanda :

« - Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé dans le monde physique ?

\- Le temps que vous aurez décidé. Je vous l'ai dit la notion de temps n'a pas de sens ici. Je vous conseille de décider qu'il s'est écoulé deux semaines. En règle générale, les gens paniquent quand l'avatar disparait plus longtemps.

\- Merci Iroh, vous êtes un grand sage, dit Korra en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Que vous devriez venir voir plus souvent, répondit le vieil homme en étreignant Asami. Avant de partir, je dois vous donner un présent de la part des esprits que vous avez rencontré.

\- J'avais bien vu le phénix donnait quelque chose au renard, s'écria Korra.

\- Effectivement, ils ont tous contribué pour créer ceci, expliqua Iroh en ouvrant la main et dévoilant deux anneaux. Leur couleur était indéfinissable : gris puis bleu, s'irisant de rouge pour devenir violet tirant ensuite sur le vert avant de prendre la couleur jaune pour redevenir gris et ainsi de suite. Quant à sa texture, elle aussi, était changeante : tantôt métal puis bois, se changeant en pierre avant de prendre l'apparence de végétaux puis de redevenir métal. Les deux femmes les prirent et le vieil homme continua : ces anneaux vont connecter vos énergies spirituelles. Vous serez capable de savoir quel émotion éprouve l'autre. Ça risque d'être un peu perturbant au début car vous allez partager tous vos sentiments mais je n'ai aucun doute que vous allez vite vous y habituer et ne trouver que des avantages à la situation. » Korra n'hésita pas une seconde et passa l'anneau à son majeur qui prit immédiatement la taille de son doigt. Asami observa sa main, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle finit par passer l'anneau à son annulaire. Elle regarda ensuite son amante dans les yeux. L'avatar lui tomba dans les bras et changea de suite son anneau de doigt. Iroh sourit et repartit en direction de la clairière. Les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans le portail main dans la main mais Korra ne résista pas plus longtemps à embrasser Asami qui répondit avec plaisir à son baiser.

A SUIVRE


	3. Chapter 3

Un mois plus tard, Korra se réveilla seule dans l'immense lit d'Asami. Depuis leur retour, l'avatar s'était installé chez l'héritière. Elles avaient pour l'instant décidé de garder leur relation secrète, profitant encore un peu de la bulle qu'elles s'étaient créées dans le monde des esprits. Tenzin n'avait pas vraiment été surpris quand les deux femmes leur avaient parlé de leur projet de partir à travers le monde en quête de nouvelles connaissances. Il leur avait conseillé d'attendre la tenue des élections, la situation serait sûrement plus sereine après cela. Elles auraient ainsi le temps de planifier correctement leur voyage. Wu avait profité de leur retour pour les utiliser dans sa campagne. L'ancien roi avait pris gout au pouvoir et s'était présenté aux élections. Mako restait son garde du corps mais commençait à aimer ça. Quand Asami le charia en disant qu'il allait devenir son conseillé, le policier envisagea pour la première fois cette possibilité. Bolin avait repris en main les studios d'animascope de Varick. Les 4 amis étant à nouveau réunit à Republic City, ils essayaient de se voir le plus souvent possible. La veille, deux frères étaient venus manger chez Asami et la soirée avait fini dans la piscine. Korra et Asami ne purent s'empêcher de se montrer tactiles dans le bassin et Mako remarqua vite leur manège. Il profita que son frère sortait pour préparer son plongeon et approcha les deux femmes. Devant son air gêné, Asami comprit qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose et embrassa Korra. L'avatar n'hésita pas à lui rendre son baiser. La gigantesque vague que créa Bolin en sautant empêcha Mako de dire quoi que ce soit. Par reflexe, Asami leva les bras pour se protéger et créa une île de pierre au milieu du bassin. L'acteur s'écria :

« - Tu maitrises la Terre ! Tu maitrises la Terre ! Tu maitrise la Terre ! Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis ce soir, je dirais, dit Mako en remarquant que l'héritière était aussi perplexe qu'eux.

\- Les esprits t'ont sûrement offert ta maitrise, expliqua Korra.

\- Oui, ça doit être ça, répondit Asami encore sonnée.

\- Mais c'est génial ! » s'exclama l'avatar en prenant son amante dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sans retenu. Bolin ouvrit la bouche au point de se décrocher la mâchoire. Mako éclata de rire devant la tête de son frère, surtout qu'il avait surement fait la même quelques instants plutôt. Cela ramena les deux femmes à la réalité. Elles se séparèrent en rougissant mais sans se lâcher la main. Le policier fut le premier à parler :

« - Je crois que vous ne nous avez pas tout raconté de votre séjour dans le monde des esprits. En tout cas, je suis content pour vous.

\- Merci Mako, tu étais celui de qui nous redoutions le plus la réaction, dit Korra en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

\- Il fallait pas. J'ai compris depuis longtemps que je n'étais pas celui qui était fait pour vous. Bolin, tu devrais respirer.

\- Il va bien ? demanda Asami inquiète en se rapprochant de lui. L'acteur surprit tout le monde et enlaça l'héritière en éclatant en sanglot.

\- Asami, ma sœur, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui.

\- Il va bien, » répondit Mako fataliste faisant éclater de rire les deux femmes. Asami proposa aux garçons de rester dormir au manoir comme à la grande époque de l'équipe de l'avatar. Bolin ne répondit pas mais embrassa toutes les personnes dans le bassin. Korra soupira en se souvenant de la soirée de la veille puis réalisa soudain que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour la première fois, depuis un mois, elle ne ressentait pas les émotions d'Asami. Elle se leva précipitamment et allait réveiller Mako quand elle attendit des bruits bizarres venant de la salle de bain. L'avatar toqua à la porte en appelant son amante : « Asami, tout va bien ? » Les bruits continuèrent incitant Korra à frapper à nouveau : « Asami, réponds moi ! Tu vas bien ? » Les bruits cessèrent mais l'héritière ne répondit toujours pas. L'avatar allait défoncer la porte quand les sentiments qu'Asami firent leur retour alors que l'héritière sortait de la salle de bain, blanche et en sueur. Korra eut juste le temps de rattraper son amante avant qu'elle s'effondre au sol, inconsciente. Les cris de Korra avait fini par réveiller les garçons et furent plus que surpris en voyant l'avatar sortir de la chambre en courant, Asami dans les bras. Korra eut juste le temps de leur dire qu'elle allait au temple de l'Air. Bolin et Mako se regardèrent et emboitèrent le pas de leur amie. Quand ils parvinrent dans la cour, Korra essayait d'installer correctement Asami dans la selle du bison. Les frères comprirent que l'avatar paniquait. Bolin les propulsa sur le dos du bison. Mako posa sa main sur l'épaule de Korra puis s'assit en prenant Asami dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps, Bolin avait fait décoller le bison. Ils étaient à mi-chemin du temple quand l'avatar prit vraiment conscience de ce que ses amis, ses frères, faisaient pour elle. Elle se calla contre Mako en continuant à caresser les cheveux d'Asami. L'ainé passa son bras sur l'épaule de Korra. A peine le bison eu atterrit que Korra reprenait Asami dans ses bras et courait dans le temple. Elle déboula dans la chambre du maitre de l'Air, réveillant au passage Tenzin et Pema.

« - Pema, Asami a fait un malaise. Je sais pas ce qu'elle a.

\- Korra, calme-toi, dit le maitre de l'air en se levant. L'avatar en profita pour allonger son amante à sa place. Nous devrions sortir, continua Tenzin en poussant Korra dans le couloir ou venait d'apparaitre Bolin et Mako. Il ferma la porte et demanda : Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe pour que vous débarquiez au petit matin en réveillant tout le monde. » L'avatar s'étant mis à faire les cents pas en triturant son anneau, Mako résuma la situation :

« - Nous avons tous passé la soirée chez Asami. Alors que nous nous détentions dans la piscine après le repas, Asami a maitrisé la Terre surprenant tout le monde. Nous sommes ensuite partit nous coucher sans autre surprise. Ce matin, Korra nous a réveillés en poussant de grands cris. Elle a déboulé dans le couloir, Asami inconsciente dans les bras. Elle a dit qu'elle devait aller au temple de l'Air et vu son état, nous avons préféré l'accompagner.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé un guérisseur ? demanda Tenzin en lisant sa barbiche.

\- Korra était dans un tel état de panique qu'elle n'y a sûrement pas pensé. Elle a surement vu en vous et votre femme des gens de confiance qui pourraient l'aider. Et vous savez comment elle est quand elle a une idée en tête, répondit le policier.

\- Rien ne vous a paru étonnant ?

\- Asami qui fait un malaise et maitrise la Terre du jour au lendemain, c'est pas assez étonnant pour vous ça, s'exclama Bolin.

\- Elle et Korra ont passé un certain temps dans le monde des esprits, je suppose que c'est là qu'elle a acquis sa maitrise.

\- C'est ce qu'elles nous ont expliqué également, acquisse Mako alors que Pema sortait de la chambre. Korra ne put s'empêché de se jeter sur elle.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle a repris connaissance mais reste encore faible. Je ne suis pas une maitresse guérisseuse, je ne saurais dire exactement ce qu'elle a.

\- Nous partons pour le sud, Katara pourra la soigner, dit Korra avec détermination.

\- Korra, nous pouvons faire venir un maitre ici, ça sera beaucoup moins fatiguant pour Asami. Je reconnais que ma mère est la meilleure mais nous devrions faire un premier diagnostic, expliqua calmement Tenzin.

\- Faites vite, répliqua l'avatar en rentrant dans la chambre pour s'assoir à côté d'Asami qui lui fit un faible sourire. Mako ferma la porte avant d'emboiter le pas à Pema pour appeler un guérisseur. Tenzin fixa la porte quelques instant puis demanda à Bolin :

« - Qu'est se passe-t-il entre Asami et Korra ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? répliqua le jeune homme gêné.

\- J'ai des yeux, Bolin. Je conçois que vous ayez tous passé la nuit chez les Sato mais moins comment Korra a pu être la première à retrouver Asami dans cette immense maison. De plus, je n'ai jamais vu Korra dans un tel état de panique et surtout, j'ai aperçu leurs annulaires avant que ton frère ferme la porte.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de vous le dire.

\- Bolin !

\- Quoi, de toute façon, vous avez tout comprit. Elles vous l'annonceront quand elles seront prêtes. Nous l'avons découvert par hasard hier soir.

\- Le guérisseur arrive dans une heure, dit Mako en sauvant son frère de l'embarras. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour l'annoncer à Korra.

\- Je m'en occupe, » soupira Tenzin en posant sa main sur la poignée.

Le guérisseur arriva finalement plus rapidement que prévu. Il examina Asami avec de l'eau des esprits. Il eut beau chercher, il ne trouva pas de quel mal souffrait l'héritière.

« - Quel perte de temps ! s'exclama Korra quand le maître de l'Eau quitta la pièce. Nous partons pour le pôle.

\- Korra, souffla Asami.

\- Non, Asami, entre ta maitrise qui apparait d'un coup et ton évanouissement, je suis sûre qu'il y a un lien mais seule Katara pourra comprendre.

\- Ma mère sera effectivement la plus compétente pour trouver mais Asami est trop faible pour faire le voyage à dos de bison. Je vais organiser notre voyage par navire.

\- Mais ça va prendre une éternité, pesta l'avatar.

\- Tenzin a raison, ma chérie, souffla l'héritière en attrapant la main de sa compagne, je ne peux pas tenir debout sans aide alors images sur Kusko. Par contre, j'ai une meilleure idée que le bateau et qui correspond mieux à l'équipe de l'avatar. Bolin, appelle Varick et demande lui de préparer l'Avenir pour son première vol.

\- L'Avenir ? répéta l'acteur sans comprendre.

\- C'est un petit dirigeable que j'ai imaginé pour notre voyage. Il est prêt depuis quelques jours mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de tout tester.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est réglé ! Nous partirons dès que l'Avenir sera opérationnel, approuva Korra en se levant d'un bon.

\- En attendant, vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Asami doit se reposer au maximum et toi, tu dois retrouver ton calme, dit Tenzin en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'avatar. Asami, j'imagine que le dirigeable pourra tous nous amener au pôle.

\- Vous venez avec nous ? demanda Mako perplexe.

\- Je n'ai pas revu ma mère et ma sœur depuis un moment, c'est l'occasion parfaite, répondit le maitre de l'Air un sourire aux lèvres.

\- On doit pouvoir rajouter un matelas quelque part, expliqua l'héritière en s'asseyant doucement sur le bord du lit.

\- Génial ! » conclut Bolin en exécutant une danse de la victoire.

A SUIVRE


	4. Chapter 4

Le retour à la maison des Sato se fit plus sereinement. Asami fut installée entre les deux frères et ne tarda pas à s'endormir alors que Korra avait pris les rênes de Kusko. Malheureusement, l'accalmie fut de courte durée. A peine le bison posé, l'héritière se sentit à nouveau mal et l'avatar eu juste le temps de la faire descendre avant qu'elle ne vomisse le peu d'eau qu'elle avait avalé au temple de l'Air. Bolin aida Korra à faire s'assoir Asami alors que Mako disparaissait dans le manoir. Il revient quelques minutes avec un bol et une serviette. L'avatar lui arracha presque le linge des mains et épongea le front de sa compagne avec. Le policier tendit ensuite le bol à l'héritière en expliquant « Bois, ça devrait t'aider avec ta nausée. » L'héritière respira la décoction qui avait une odeur acide comme du citron. Elle le but à petites gorgées et sentit le liquide faire peu à peu effet. Korra remercia son ami d'un signe de tête et ramena Asami jusqu'à leur chambre. Aux alentours de midi, Bolin frappa à la porte et rentra. Asami somnolait dans le lit alors que Korra s'était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. L'acteur posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'avatar et dit :

« - Le repas est prêt.

\- Merci mais je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Korra, tu dois garder tes forces pour elle, répliqua Bolin en faisant un geste de la main vers le lit.

\- Tu ne comprends pas… soupira son amie en guise de réponse.

\- Oh si, je comprends très bien au contraire. Tu t'en veux pour ce matin mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- Si, justement, contra l'avatar en levant la main qui portait son anneau. Ces bagues nous relient. Depuis un mois je sais exactement ce que ressent Asami à tout moment de la journée mais ce matin, rien !

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, murmura une petite voix dans leur dos.

\- Ma puce, désolée de t'avoir réveillé, dit Korra en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le lit.

\- Je ne dormais pas vraiment, répondit l'héritière. Et pour ce matin, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Quand je me suis réveillée et que je ne suis pas sentit bien, j'ai enlevé mon anneau pour ne pas te réveiller.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda l'avatar incrédule.

\- Parce que je t'aime, dit simplement Asami. Korra sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et déposa un baiser sur le front de l'héritière.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû. Je t'ai dit que je serais toujours à tes côtés et ce qui est valable dans le monde des esprits l'est tout autant dans le monde physique.

\- Vous savez que ça ressemble étrangement à des vœux de mariage, dit Bolin. Enfin je dis, ça je dis rien, continua l'acteur gêné par le regard que lui lancèrent les deux femmes.

\- C'est vrai… commença Asami

\- … mais ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour pour le moment, continua Korra. Elles se sourirent, heureuses que leur connexion soit toujours là.

\- Bolin a raison, tu devrais aller manger.

\- Je préfère rester à tes côtés.

\- Contrairement à ce que dit la croyance, l'amour n'est pas très nourrissant, dit l'héritière avec un sourire.

\- Et si nous mangions tous ici ? proposa Bolin. Korra regarda Asami qui répondit :

\- Va cherchez Mako et demande lui de me ramener sa mixture de ce matin.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait, » répliqua l'acteur en sortant en courant de la chambre

Le repas se passa dans le calme. Chacun savourant la présence des autres. Korra et les garçons mangeait un mélange de légumes et de viandes enroulé dans des galettes de riz alors qu'Asami sirotait le breuvage de Mako qui s'était avéré être simplement de l'eau chaude et du citron. Le policier avait expliqué que c'était le remède contre la gueule de bois utilisé par le chef des triades qu'il servait au temps de son adolescente. Après le déjeuner, Asami voulut apprendre à contrôler sa maitrise. Korra était très réticente, sentant sa compagne encore faible mais Bolin trouva un compromis. Lui et l'avatar monteraient les mouvements à l'héritière, tranquillement installée dans un fauteuil. Korra porta Asami dans la cour alors que Mako sortait l'un des relax de la piscine et que Bolin dégageait l'espace qui étonnamment ne contenait pas grand-chose. Une fois l'héritière installée, l'avatar rejoignit l'acteur alors que le policier prenait naturellement place à côté de la dernière des Sato. Asami observa Korra et Bolin effectuait les mouvements de basse puis soudain à la surprise générale, l'acteur quitta ses chaussures. « Ben, quoi ? Tof marche bien pied nu et c'est l'un des plus grands maitres de la Terre », répliqua le jeune homme. L'avatar l'imita et d'un coup, elle ressentit bien plus de chose. Elle comprit enfin ce que Tof avait essayé de lui expliquer en lui disant qu'un maître de la Terre était relié à toutes les choses de la nature. Bolin ressentit également cette connexion mais de manière moins profonde. Il fut quand même surpris et posa son pied un peu fort sur le sol. Il créa ainsi une plateforme qui l'éleva deux bons mètres au-dessus des autres. Déséquilibré, il tomba et un fossé de lave entoura son promontoire. Korra interpréta mal les actions de l'acteur et crut qu'il voulait se battre. Aussi, avec un grand effort de concentration, l'avatar réussit à faire s'abaisser la plateforme de Bolin et lui envoya une grosse pierre plate. Bolin esquiva de justesse grâce à une roulade. Il refroidit la lave et projeta des pierres ponces sur l'avatar. Mako voulut arrêter le combat mais Asami l'en empêcha :

« - Laisses, ils s'amusent. Korra a besoin de se vider la tête et je sens qu'affronter ton frère la calme.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ? demanda Mako surpris car le visage de l'avatar reflétait surtout de la concentration et de la détermination.

\- Nos anneaux relient nos émotions, répondit Asami en levant sa main gauche ou l'anneau ressemblait à de l'argent irisé de marron. Il nous a fallu quelques jours pour interpréter correctement ces nouvelles sensations mais maintenant…

\- Nous vous en avons un peu voulu, Bolin et moi, d'être partit sans nous dans le monde des esprits mais je réalise maintenant que nous vous aurions dérangé. Je me demande même comment, je n'ai pas compris plus tôt que vous étiez faite l'une pour l'autre.

\- Il nous a fallu un peu de temps à nous aussi mais je crois que les grandes lignes de notre destin sont écrites et que ça ne sert à rien de lutter dans ce cas.

\- Comment te sens-tu vraiment ? demanda Mako sérieux.

\- Honnêtement, j'ai peur. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi faible qu'aujourd'hui et je crains que Katara ne trouve rien. Notre histoire vient juste de commencer avec Korra et je n'ai pas envie que ce soit déjà finit. Depuis Amon, mon avenir était incertain mais quand je suis avec elle, j'envisage à nouveau un demain. Je ne veux pas perdre tout ça parce qu'une maladie que personne ne connait m'épuise et m'empêche de vivre la vie que je veux.

\- Je suis sûr que Katara va trouver, répondit le policier en lui posant une main sur l'épaule avant de faire une légère pression sur celle-ci. Asami posa sa main sur celle de Mako en fermant les yeux.

\- Je sais que vous aimez vos appartements en ville mais saches que vous aurez toujours une chambre ici. Tu sais, quand ton frère m'a appelé « ma sœur » hier soir ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. J'étais une enfant solitaire et bien que j'adorais mon père, nous n'étions pas vraiment une famille unie. Toi et Bolin, vous avez comblé un vide que je ne savais même pas existant. Vous êtes mes frères de cœur à défaut d'être mes frères de sang.

\- Nous avons grandi seuls Bolin et moi, on a du se serrer les coudes. Quand toi et Korra avait fait irruption dans nos vies, j'ai eu peur que vous nous sépariez mais au final, vous avez agrandit notre famille. Je ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait mais je sais que quoi qu'il arrive nous finirons toujours par nous retrouver tous les 4 ici.

\- Merci. Vu que Korra est occupée, tu pourrais me ramener à ma chambre. Je fatigue plus que je croyais.

\- Bien sûr ! » Mako prit Asami dans ses bras et rentra. Korra voyant cela, voulut arrêter le combat mais elle se sentait bien et ne ressentait aucun sentiment autre que la fatigue en provenance de sa compagne. Elle laissa donc faire le policier et envoya une plaque métallique à Bolin qui la détruit d'un jet de lave. L'acteur envoya une salve de petites pierres à l'avatar qui roula au sol mais elle se heurta à un pic de terre. Bolin avait anticipé son mouvement et réussit à la bloquer. Il érigea en vitesse un second pic pour lui couper la retraite mais Korra eu le temps de sauter au sommet et se retrouva ainsi propulsé dans les airs. Elle fit se fissurer le sol sous les pieds de son ami tout en atterrissant dans son dos. Bolin, quoi que légèrement déséquilibré, réussit à créer un fossé de lave entre eux et l'agrandit jusqu'à acculer Korra dans un des angles de la cour. L'avatar réussit à faire ressortir de la terre sèche et construisit un passage sécurisé au milieu de la lave. Seulement cela lui demande énormément de concentration et elle ne vit pas les deux blocs que Bolin érigea juste devant ses pieds. Elle butta dessus et partit en avant, sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. La chute fut rude et elle sentit l'impact dans tout son corps. Relevant la tête alors qu'elle peinait à retrouver son souffle, elle entendit l'acteur s'écriait « J'ai battu l'avatar » en sautant de joie. Korra rassembla ses forces et envoya une vague de terre juste au moment où les pieds de Bolin touchaient à nouveau de sol. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa sur le dos. Korra se releva avec difficulté et alla se positionner au-dessus de lui. L'acteur dit d'une voix rauque :

« - Match nul ?

\- Match nul, confirma l'avatar en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois sur ses pieds, Bolin constata :

\- Mako et Asami ne sont plus là ?

\- Ils sont partit il y a plus de dix minutes. Je sentais qu'Asami s'affaiblissait de plus en plus et elle a sûrement demandé à ton frère de la ramener dans notre chambre. C'est une des raisons qui fait que je suis contente que vous soyez resté.

\- Tenzin nous l'a demandé également mais même sans ça, nous ne serions pas partit. Il était hors de question que nous abandonnions nos sœurs dans un moment pareil.

\- Je sais à quel point la famille est importante pour toi Bolin, dit Korra en les conduisant vers le bassin pour qu'ils se rafraichissent. Je suis donc très honorée que tu me considère comme ta sœur mais saches, mon frère que je vais te pourrir la vie comme le fond les vraies sœurs, compléta-t-elle en envoyant une vague d'eau sur Bolin.

\- Après un combat comme celui que nous venons d'avoir, cette douche n'est pas une torture mais un bonheur, répliqua l'acteur en s'ébrouant comme son fidèle Pabu. L'avatar éclata de rire.

\- Rien de te démoralise jamais vraiment.

\- Vous perdre si et aussi annoncer à Asami l'état de sa cour après notre passage, répondit Bolin en faisant un large geste de bras.

\- En fait cet endroit du manoir s'appelle la cour d'entrainement. C'est ici qu'Asami a appris le Jujitsu. C'est pour ça qu'il y a si peu de plantes ou de mobilier, c'est un endroit fait pour être ravagé. J'ai fait exprès de nous conduire ici tout à l'heure car il ne craignait rien si nous dérapions. Je m'en serais voulu d'abimer le jardin, surtout que c'est la mère d'Asami qui l'a imaginé et construit.

\- Vous étiez faite l'une pour l'autre, c'est une évidence, » conclut Bolin en voyant le sourire qui illuminait le visage de Korra quand elle parlait de sa compagne.

Deux jours plus tard, la maison se réveilla au son d'un dirigeable en approche. Varrick avait fini de préparer l'Avenir dans la nuit et le livrait à la maison des Sato alors que le jour commençait à peine à se lever. Korra, Bolin et Mako sortirent dans la cour pour voir l'industriel et sa femme descendre de l'appareil qui avait pu se poser au sol sans une tour d'amarrage. Le policier fut le premier à réagir :

« - Varick, je sais que vous êtes dingue mais ça ne se fait pas de se pointer chez les gens au lever du soleil.

\- C'est ce que j'ai essayé de lui dire, répondit Zhu-Li mais vous le connaissez.

\- Bolin m'a dit que c'était urgent, se défendit Varrick.

\- Oui mais ça aurait quand même pu attendre une heure plus raisonnable. Vous avez de la chance que Korra soit encore dans le gaz et que tout ce bouquant n'ait pas réveillé Asami sinon vous seriez déjà dans la baie à faire la connaissance des loutres-truites, continua Mako.

\- J'étais persuadé qu'Asami était comme moi, une lève tôt, dit l'industriel surpris en constatant l'absence de l'héritière.

\- Pas quand elle est malade, lâcha Korra du bout des lèvres. C'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de l'Avenir, nous devons nous rendre au pôle Sud voir Katara. Mais Mako a raison, je refuse de réveiller Asami alors qu'elle dort, expliqua l'avatar en tournant les talons pour rentrer dans la maison.

\- C'est une blague ? Asami n'est jamais malade, s'exclama Varrick

\- Si vous nous montriez comment marche le dirigeable, » répondit Mako fataliste.

A SUIVRE


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ne pas avoir publié hier ... désolée ^^'

* * *

Quatre heures plus tard, l'équipe de l'avatar et Tenzin se mettaient en route pour le pôle. Mako et Bolin avait chargé les vivres et de quoi s'occuper pendant les 3 jours que devaient durer le voyage. Varrick était resté scotché en voyant Korra portait Asami. L'état de l'héritière semblait s'être détérioré et l'humeur de l'avatar était morose. L'industriel voulut poser des questions mais sa femme l'en empêcha. Ils décollèrent pour récupérer Tenzin. Au temple de l'Air, Opale et Jinora voulaient partir avec eux et étaient en train de se disputer avec le maitre de l'Air quand ils se posèrent. Bolin allait dire oui mais Mako le retient. La situation dégénéra quand Milo arriva en courant et posa le pied sur la passerelle. Il fut stoppé net par Korra. L'avatar ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'avaient toujours pas redécollé et était sortie. En voyant la scène, elle fût furieuse. Elle repoussa Milo avec un tourbillon d'air qui envoya le garçon dans les bras de sa mère qui venait de sortir. Elle fit ensuite signe à ses frères et son maitre de monter et dissuada d'un regard les autres de faire un pas. Quand tout le monde fut à bord, elle ferma la porte toujours sur les nerfs. Mako, ayant compris le message, le dirigeable ne tarda pas à décoller alors que Korra regagnait la chambre principale ou Asami se reposait. Tenzin frappa à la porte quelques instants plus tard.

« - Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il en voyant les yeux de l'héritière fermaient mais sans pour autant que le sommeil d'Asami semble reposant.

\- C'est de pire en pire, répondit Korra d'une petite voix.

\- Elle a mangé depuis qu'on s'est vu ?

\- Non, elle vomit tout ce qu'elle avale ou presque. Elle arrive à boire de l'eau citronnée et encore si je suis à ses côtés.

\- As-tu l'impression qu'elle va mieux quand tu es près d'elle ?

\- Les préparatifs du voyage et quelques rendez-vous en ville m'ont éloigné de la villa ces derniers jours. Du coup, je pourrais pas te dire.

\- Alors, on va essayer. Je ne veux pas que tu quittes cette chambre voir le lit avant notre arrivé, sauf bien sûr pour un besoin naturel. Je t'apporterais à manger.

\- Tenzin, je vais venir dingue si je ne fais rien pendant 3 jours.

\- Médites et occupes toi de ta petite-amie. Asami doit être ta priorité jusqu'à ce que ma mère l'examine.

\- Tu penses vraiment que ma présence peut l'aider ?

\- Asami et toi avaient un lien fort surtout maintenant que vous êtes ensemble. Le soutient et l'amour que peuvent apporter les proches dans les moments dures sont aussi important que les soins que l'on reçoit.

\- Tu as compris pour nous ? demanda Korra.

\- Quand je vous ai vu dans ma chambre et Bolin a confirmé même si je l'ai un peu piégé. J'aimerais savoir par contre d'où viennent vos anneaux.

\- Les esprits nous les ont offerts afin que nos énergies spirituelles soient reliées.

\- Tu devrais l'enlever dans ce cas.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Korra en fermant le poing.

\- Ton énergie d'avatar est peut-être en train de drainer celle d'Asami.

\- Ça fait un mois que nous les portons, elle aurait dû se sentir malade bien avant.

\- Possible mais je te conseille quand même de l'enlever. Nous verrons si ça change quelque chose.

\- Tu crois ? » Tenzin haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. L'avatar ouvrit la main et fit glisser son anneau. A peine le lien eu-t-il quitté son doigt que l'héritière se mit à s'agiter. Asami finit même par se réveiller en hurlant. Le maître de l'Air ordonna en sortant de la chambre « Remets ton anneau et je ne veux pas te voir en dehors de cette chambre plus de dix minutes ».

Korra obéit à la lettre à cette injonction. Mako s'occupa du dirigeable, Tenzin prit en charge les repas alors que Bolin lisait les scripts que Varrick lui avait laissés afin de trouver la prochaine grande histoire à réaliser en animascope. L'état d'Asami sembla se stabiliser, infirmant ainsi définitivement l'hypothèse du maitre de l'Air. L'avatar commença néanmoins à se poser des questions et médita un maximum pour retourner dans le monde des esprits afin de questionner Iroh mais bizarrement elle semblait se heurter à un mur à chaque tentative. Deux jours s'écoulèrent de cette manière. Le deuxième soir quand Korra revient dans la chambre après avoir pris sa douche, elle trouva Asami en pleurs. S'asseyant au bord du lit, elle attira son amante dans ses bras. Elle l'a berça doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Les sanglots s'apaisèrent et l'avatar demanda :

« - Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer.

\- J'ai craqué. Cet état de faiblesse me tape sur les nerfs. J'avais pour projet de t'apprendre à piloter l'Avenir, je voulais que nous fassions l'amour dans chacune des pièces. J'imaginais te voir prendre ton envol depuis la plateforme et voler à côté du dirigeable, t'amusant dans les nuages et rentrer, les cheveux constellés de gouttes d'eau. Je voulais faire tellement de choses avec toi mais nous voilà coincés dans cette chambre. J'avais bien l'intention que nous passion beaucoup de temps ici mais pour partager des instants de bonheur.

\- Je te promets que nous ferons tout ça quand Katara t'aura soigné.

\- Et si elle n'y arriva pas ?

\- Elle y arrivera. Ais confiance.

\- Comment peux-tu garder espoir ?

\- C'est le rôle de l'avatar, répondit Korra avec un petit sourire. Je connais Katara, elle n'abandonnera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas trouvé, j'ai foi en elle.

\- J'aimerai que tu dises vrai, dit Asami en blottissant son visage contre la poitrine de sa compagne.

\- Regardes moi ma puce, demanda l'avatar en lui relevant doucement la tête. Nous avons sauvé le monde ensemble combien de fois alors que tout semblait désespéré ? Ce n'est qu'une autre épreuve que nous arriverons à surmonter toutes les deux. » Pour la première fois depuis le malaise de l'héritière, Korra posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Asami. La dernière des Sato sentit une bouffé d'énergie l'a traversé, elle fit glissé sa main sous le haut de sa compagne. L'avatar sentant la situation dérapait, se recula mais Asami ne l'entendait pas ainsi et trouva la force de faire basculer Korra sur le lit, entre elle et le matelas. L'avatar voulait elle aussi que les choses prennent un tour plus agréable mais ne voulait pas épuiser sa compagne. D'une roulade, elle reprit le dessus et voulut à nouveau s'éloigner. L'héritière n'y alla pas par quatre chemins, elle ôta le haut de Korra et se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou. Les dernières réticences de l'avatar s'envolèrent à ce moment-là.

Le lendemain, Asami ouvrit les yeux en premier. Elle sourit en voyant la tête de l'avatar reposée sur sa poitrine. Korra semblait paisible et l'héritière réalisa qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis des jours. Elle décala délicatement la tête de l'avatar sur l'oreiller et s'assit au bord du lit. Elle se leva avec précaution et fit quelques pas sans ressentir la fatigue qui l'accablait depuis une semaine. Elle s'habilla et rejoignit le poste de pilotage. Mako somnolait dans le fauteuil du pilote alors que Pabu était roulé en boule sur le siège du co-pilote. Le policier faillit tomber quand Asami lui posa une main sur l'épaule

« - Mince, tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Ou est Korra ?

\- Elle dort encore et je me sens mieux aujourd'hui. Ou sommes-nous ?

\- Si je me fie à l'instrument de repérage de Varrick, nous ne sommes plus très loin des côtes du pôle sud. Nous devrions arriver chez Katara dans l'après-midi, début de soirée grand maximum.

\- Elle n'aura peut-être pas besoin de me soigner finalement, dit Asami

\- Elle t'examinera quand même et qu'est-ce que tu fais en dehors du lit ? demanda Korra énervée en pénétrant dans la salle.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Asami, tu viens de passer une semaine complètement épuisée, sans rien manger. Tu es encore fatiguée surtout après la nuit que nous venons de passer. Mako haussa un sourcil et devant le sourire qu'affichait Asami, il n'eut plus aucun doute et se tourna définitivement vers les commandes en espérant que les deux femmes ne diraient rien de trop intime.

\- Tu sais quoi tu as raison, je suis affamée, répondit l'héritière en s'approchant de l'avatar avec une démarche féline.

\- Arrêtes, je ne plaisante pas. Tu vas retourner dans la chambre maintenant.

\- Ma chérie, je t'assure que je vais bien, expliqua Asami en ayant retrouvé son calme devant l'attitude fermée de Korra. Elle lui posa une main sur le bras et rajouta : Je pense qu'effectivement un petit déjeuné nous fera du bien à toutes les deux.

\- Mako, tu veux quelque chose ? demanda l'avatar en glissant sa main dans celle de sa compagne.

\- Tenzin m'apportera de quoi manger dans un moment, vous inquiétez pas. Occupez-vous juste de vous. » Pour la première fois depuis qu'elles étaient à bord, Asami et Korra firent le chemin jusqu'à la cuisine ensemble, l'héritière expliquant à l'avatar pourquoi elle avait conçu les choses de cette manière. Le maître de l'Air était déjà au fourneau quand elles arrivèrent. Tenzin accueillit avec plaisir Asami sans trop poser de questions, un léger sourire énigmatique sur le visage. Finalement, l'héritière mangea du bout des lèvres et fut prise de nausées. Elle ne put en définitif avalé que son eau chaude citronnée. L'avatar voulut qu'elle retourne s'allonger mais Asami voulait profiter qu'elle se sente mieux pour faire visiter l'Avenir à sa compagne. Korra accepta à contre cœur. La dernière des Sato voulut lui montrer en premier la plateforme qui se trouvait entre le ballon et la nacelle mais à peine furent-elle sortit que les forces d'Asami l'abandonnèrent une nouvelle fois. L'avatar ne dit rien tellement la détresse de sa compagne était palpable et la soutient pour regagner leur chambre. A peine Korra eu-t-elle aidé Asami à se coucher qu'elle s'endormit aussitôt. Quelques heures plus tard, Tenzin trouva l'avatar au chevet de son amante, l'air morose

« - Nous arrivons dans peu de temps et ma mère se tient prête à examiner Asami dès notre descente.

\- Tu crois que Katara trouvera quelque chose, murmura Korra d'une voix éteinte.

\- Ma mère s'y connait autant en blessure physique que spirituel et je pense que le problème d'Asami est double donc oui, ma mère aura surement une solution à défaut d'un remède.

\- Je ne veux pas la perdre.

\- Je m'en doute.

\- Que veux-tu dire en disant que le problème d'Asami est d'ordre spirituel ? demanda Korra en relevant d'un des propos du maitre de l'Air.

\- Asami a un souci de santé, souci sûrement physique mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est cette histoire d'anneaux. Quand je t'ai demandé de l'enlever il y a quelques jours, je pensais vraiment que ça allait l'aider. Or, ça a eu l'effet inverse. Ta présence semble l'apaiser et sois honnête avec moi, qu'avez-vous fait cette nuit ?

\- Comment le sais-tu ? répondit Korra en rougissant.

\- Les parois ne sont pas très épaisses et tu as la voix qui porte, Asami aussi d'ailleurs. L'avatar rougit encore plus en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'après avoir partagé un moment de grande intimité ensemble, Asami se sentait mieux. Je pense que l'une est bien en train de drainer l'énergie de l'autre mais c'est Asami qui puisse en toi pour rester consciente. J'ai peur qu'à terme, cela vous affaiblisse toutes les deux. Une fois le physique guérit, nous devrons surement rééquilibrer vos énergies. As-tu pu aller dans le monde des esprits ?

\- J'ai essayé plusieurs fois car j'aimerais effectivement comprendre ces anneaux mais impossible. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'empêche d'y aller.

\- Inconsciemment, Asami doit te retenir dans le monde physique. Enfin ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, nous y verrons surement plus clair en arrivant au pôle, » conclut Tenzin en sortant de la chambre. Korra s'allongea aux côtés de son amante et la prit dans ses bras. Le sommeil d'Asami sembla s'apaiser et l'avatar finit à son tour par s'endormir.

A SUIVRE


	6. Chapter 6

Loann37 : j'avoue être aussi surprise. Après j'écris d'abord pour mon plaisir et je n'attends pas forcément de reconnaissance. En tout cas ravie que mon histoire te plaise et je pense que d'autres lecteurs l'apprécient également. J'ai donc décidé de ne plus créer de suspense de semaine en semaine et vous allez pouvoir dès à présent lire la totalité de l'histoire.

A une prochaine histoire dans mon fandom habituel

* * *

Quand Korra sortit du side-car, Asami dans ses bras, Katara comprit vite que la situation était plus préoccupante que ce que son fils lui avait dit. La fin du trajet avait dû se faire en moto-neige, l'Avenir ne pouvant pas atterrir en ville. L'avatar ne protesta pas quand Mako lui dit qu'il conduirait. La maître de l'Eau fit signe à Korra de rentrer mais empêcha les hommes de la suivre alors que Kya, sa fille pénétrait dans la maison de soin. Bolin voulut protester mais Mako et Tenzin lui envoyèrent leur coude dans les côtes. Le maitre de l'Air s'éloigna pour prévenir Tonraq et Senna qu'ils étaient arrivés laissant les deux frères sur la terrasse. Kya avait installé Asami dans le bassin alors que Korra se tenait sur le côté, les bras croisés. L'héritière était déjà en train de se rendormir et l'avatar rongeait son frein pour ne pas rejoindre sa compagne dans le bassin. Les paroles de Tenzin résonnaient encore dans l'esprit de Korra et l'avatar avait fini par admettre que le maitre de l'Air avait raison. Katara se pencha sur le bassin et dit « Asami, j'ai besoin que tu restes réveillée pendant que je t'examine ». L'héritière fit un effort pour garder les yeux ouverts. Après un signe de tête de sa mère, Kya se positionna à côté de la réserve d'eau et Korra décida de s'assoir au bord du bassin de manière à ce qu'Asami puisse la voir. La maître de l'Eau commença en faisant bouger l'eau autour de l'héritière puis souleva doucement une bulle d'eau et la fit onduler au-dessus du corps d'Asami. La bulle sembla ralentir à chaque fois qu'elle passait sur le ventre de l'héritière à tel point que Katara concentra sa maitrise sur cette zone. Soudain, la bulle éclata et la maître de l'Eau demanda en se redressant :

« - Jeunes filles, je crois que vous avez des choses à m'expliquer.

\- Tu as trouvé ce qu'Asami a ? C'est grave ? répliqua Korra en prenant la main de sa compagne.

\- Non, ce n'est pas grave même si Asami est plus fatiguée que la plupart des femmes dans son état. Ce que je voudrais comprendre, c'est pourquoi aucun d'entre vous n'a envisagé cette situation pourtant logique et surtout qui est l'incapable qui a examiné Asami à République City.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda l'avatar complètement perdue.

\- Asami est enceinte, expliqua Katara.

\- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Kya et Korra en cœur.

\- C'est impossible, murmura Asami en se redressant.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne connais pas la vie, répliqua la maître de l'Eau avec un sourire narquois.

\- Bien sûr que je sais comment on fait les bébés mais ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu d'homme dans ma vie, répondit l'héritière en fermant les yeux. Korra se glissa dans le bassin, entre son amante et le mur et Asami n'hésita pas à s'adosser contre l'avatar.

\- Oh ! comprit Katara. Effectivement, ça parait surprenant. Est-ce qu'il y a eu d'autre chose étonnante ?

\- Asami maitrise la Terre, répondit Korra en caressant les cheveux de sa compagne.

\- C'est arrivé d'un coup ? demanda Kya.

\- On l'a découvert par hasard, il y a une semaine à peu près mais je suppose que c'est depuis notre retour du monde des esprits.

\- Les esprits, murmura Katara. Ils doivent être en partit responsable de la situation.

\- Tenzin le pense, expliqua l'avatar.

\- As-tu été interrogé un esprit sur ce problème ? demanda la maître de l'Eau.

\- J'ai essayé mais je n'arrive pas à me projeter dans leur monde. Kya prit le relais de sa mère et son examen la conduisit vite aux anneaux des deux femmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Les esprits nous les ont offerts avant notre retour dans le monde physique. Ils relient nos énergies spirituelles. Tenzin pense que c'est Asami qui m'empêche de me rendre dans l'autre monde, inconsciemment bien sûr.

\- Mon frère a complètement raison pour une fois. Il faut que tu parles aux esprits mais Asami doit te laisser partir, il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'a rien à craindre de ton départ.

\- Ma puce, tu as entendu. Il faut que je médite. Je vais essayer de trouver des réponses mais je te promets que je reviens vite.

\- Vas-y, fais pour le mieux, » murmura l'héritière. Korra l'embrassa et sortit du bassin, sa compagne dans les bras. Elle allongea Asami dans un des lits de la pièce et s'installa sur celui d'en face. Elle ferma les yeux, respira un grand coup et rentra en méditation. Elle n'eut aucun mal, cette fois à se projeter dans le monde des esprits. Elle se précipita dans la clairière d'Iroh. Elle fût plus que surprise quand elle trouva l'ancien dragon de l'ouest en train de jouer au Pai Chu avec une autre connaissance.

« - Zaheer !

\- Bonjour Korra.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Iroh étonné.

\- Il a essayé de me tuer, expliqua l'avatar calmement, réalisant que même si elle ne pardonnerait jamais au lotus rouge, elle avait réussi à tourner la page.

\- Tu as bien évolué depuis notre dernière discussion, répondit Zaheer en bougeant un de ses pions.

\- J'ai écouté votre conseil et je suis passé à autre chose. Je répugne à poser la question en votre présence mais je reconnais que vos connaissances sur ce monde pourraient m'être utiles.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda Iroh en se détournant de la partie.

\- Nos anneaux, comment marchent-ils ? voulut savoir l'avatar en levant sa main gauche ou la bague avait pris un aspect de lianes constellées de brun.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, ils relient vos énergies spirituelles.

\- Ils n'ont aucun autre pouvoir ?

\- Je ne crois pas, pourquoi ?

\- Asami a acquis la maitrise de la Terre et elle…

\- Ils ne pourront te donner de réponse, coupa une voix venue de nulle part. Raava sortit du corps de Korra.

\- Grand esprit de la lumière, saluèrent les deux hommes.

\- Zaheer, nous devrons discuter ensemble à un moment donné mais pas aujourd'hui. Iroh, je suis content que notre royaume vous plaise. Maintenant je dois parler à l'avatar, laissez-nous seule. Avec une révérence, Zaheer disparut pour réintégrer son corps alors qu'Iroh s'éloignait calmement les mains dans le dos

\- Si eux ne peuvent m'expliquer, vous, vous le pouvez, redemanda Korra.

\- Oui.

\- Commençons par le plus simple, la maitrise de la Terre.

\- Je l'ai offert à Asami Sato lors de notre rencontre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle en avait le potentiel et vu que c'était la seule de tes proches à ne pas avoir de maitrise, j'ai pensé que c'était une grande opportunité pour elle. De plus, étant ta compagne, elle comprendrait mieux ce que tu ressentais si elle aussi, avait une maitrise.

\- Merci pour nous deux. Je pense qu'Asami serait d'accord avec moi. Maintenant, le compliqué, comment Asami peut-elle être enceinte ?

\- J'ai bien une petite idée mais tu devras le vérifier par toi-même. Il existe un livre dans la bibliothèque qui s'appelle « journal de vie ». Je pense que tu y trouveras tes réponses. Mais tu dois le consulter avec ton corps physique. L'une de tes vies antérieures l'a protégé par de puissants verrous spirituels. Anak a lu ce document et quand il a compris à quel point cet ouvrage pouvait être dangereux, il a dû tuer son propre frère avant de mettre le livre à l'abri en le confiant à Wai.

\- Comment je peux ouvrir ces cadenas ? demanda Korra un peu apeurée.

\- Je vais t'aider, donnes-moi ta main. L'avatar tendit naturellement sa main droite, son côté le plus fort. Non, c'est l'autre que je veux, » rembarra Raava. L'esprit traça d'abord une spirale en partant de l'anneau que Korra portait à l'annulaire, puis un pentacle, une pointe vers le poignet, une autre vers le pouce et enfin une forme que l'avatar ne sut reconnaitre. Raava rentra dans le corps de Korra. L'avatar inspira et ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle avait réintégré son corps. Asami dormait sous la surveillance de Kya. Korra posa un baiser sur le front de sa compagne et sortit de la maison de soin. Ses frères se relevèrent et Mako demanda :

« - Ou vas-tu ?

\- Au portail du pôle sud, je dois obtenir des réponses dans le monde des esprits.

\- On t'accompagne, dit Bolin.

\- Jusqu'au portail avec plaisir mais après, je dois me débrouiller seule.

\- Avec l'Avenir, nous pouvons y être en 3 heures, expliqua Mako.

\- Alors qu'est qu'on fait encore là, » demanda Korra en passant chacun de ses bras autour des épaules des garçons.

A SUIVRE


	7. Chapter 7

A peine l'avatar eu-t-elle traversé le portail qu'elle se mit à courir. Les garçons lui avaient promis de l'attendre aussi longtemps que nécessaire mais elle devait faire vite pour Asami. Quand elle parvient à la bibliothèque, elle eut l'impression qu'à peine dix minutes s'était écoulé. L'esprit gardien l'accueillit avec sa froideur habituelle :

« - Avatar Korra, avez-vous un nouveau savoir à m'apporter ?

\- Wai Shi Tong, toujours un plaisir de discuter avec vous. Non, je n'ai rien de nouveau pour l'instant. Je vous ramène des anciens savoirs, répondit Korra en retirant la sacoche qu'elle portait et qui contenait certains des manuscrits que l'esprit avait confiés à Asami et qu'elle avait fini de lire. J'ai besoin de consulter un livre.

\- Lequel ?

\- Raava m'a dit qu'il s'appelait « journal de vie ».

\- Non.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi. Asami va mal et apparemment, le remède se trouve dans ce bouquin.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas vous le montrez mais sans la clé de déverrouillage, vous ne pourrez pas le consulter. Et cette clé s'est perdue à la mort de l'avatar Anak.

\- A quoi ressemblait cette clé ? demanda Korra quelque peu dépitée de se lancer dans une nouvelle quête.

\- Ce n'était pas un objet. Il s'est servi de son empreinte pour verrouiller l'ouvrage.

\- Alors, j'ai ce qu'il faut, » répliqua l'avatar en levant sa main gauche. L'esprit resta perplexe mais hocha la tête et entraina Korra dans les dédales de la bibliothèque. Arrivés dans une des parties les plus anciennes, Wai dit :

« - Même si vous arrivez à faire sauter les verrous qui protègent le livre, je ne pourrais pas vous le laisser l'amener dans le monde physique.

\- Si je lis ce bouquin et que je trouve ce que j'ai besoin, vous l'aurez votre nouveau savoir et je n'aurais pas besoin de le prendre.

\- Le livre se trouve dans le coffre, désigna l'esprit d'un geste de l'aile.

\- Merci, » répondit Korra en le saluant. Elle posa sa main gauche sur la porte du coffre qui s'ouvrit dans un déclic. Elle prit le livre et le posa sur la table. Elle s'assit et caressa la couverture. Un léger souffle parcourut la pièce. L'avatar ouvrit enfin l'ouvrage et commença sa lecture.

Au petit matin, Korra était de retour auprès d'Asami. Quand Mako et Bolin avait vu sortir l'avatar du portail, aucun des deux n'avait osé poser de question à leur sœur tellement elle semblait préoccupée. Le trajet du retour se fit en silence, les deux frères aux commandes alors que Korra méditait. Ce qu'elle avait découvert remettait beaucoup de choses en questions et elle devait encore trouver comment réussir à mettre en œuvre le processus décrit dans le livre. Ce fut Kya qui accueillit Korra à la maison de soin.

« - Te voilà enfin !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Depuis ton départ, Asami ne s'est pas réveillé et elle semble s'affaiblir. Si tu n'étais pas revenue, nous l'aurions émergée dans le bassin dès que ma mère aurait été débout.

\- Tu peux aller te reposer maintenant, je prends le relais et merci d'avoir veiller sur elle.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

\- Prie les esprits que j'ai bien compris ce que j'ai lu. D'ici à midi, tout devrait être finit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Tu peux demander qu'on ne nous dérange pas tant que nous ne sommes pas sorties.

\- Je m'en occupe, » répondit Kya en sortant.

Korra s'approcha d'Asami et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle quitta ses chaussures et se déshabilla, ne gardant sur elle que ses sous-vêtements. Elle fit de même avec sa compagne. Elle déposa ensuite un baiser sur son front et la souleva délicatement du lit. Elle pénétra avec précaution dans le bassin. Elle fit doucement basculer Asami afin qu'elle est, elle aussi, les pieds dans le bassin. Korra soutenait tout le poids de sa compagne et ne tiendrait pas longtemps si l'héritière ne se réveillait pas. Heureusement Asami commençait à émerger.

« - Eh ma puce, il est temps de se réveiller !

\- Korra, je me sens si fatiguée.

\- Je sais mais j'ai trouvé un moyen pour tout arranger. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, un dernier effort et tout sera finit.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- M'écouter. Je vais te guider mais il faut absolument que tu te projettes et que tu visualises mentalement ce que je vais t'expliquer.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux.

\- Non, Asami ! Ta survit dépend de nous et de nos maitrises. L'essai n'est pas possible, il faut réussir du premier coup.

\- Très bien, par quoi on commence ? Korra changea de position en sentant Asami prendre appui sur ses pieds. L'avatar passa un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne alors qu'elle lui prenait la main gauche et qu'elle les liait de manière à ce que leurs doigts s'entrelacent.

\- Tu vas d'abord te concentrer sur ton souffle, de la même manière que si tu allais méditer. Inspires par le nez, expires par la bouche. Encore une fois, inspires et expires. Tes pensées sont pour l'instant focalisées sur ta respiration. Inspires, expires. Maintenant, tu vas continuer à respirer calmement mais tu vas écouter ma voix.

\- Je suis prête.

\- Fermes les yeux. Inspires, expires. Imagines que tu es à la maison, dans le jardin de ta mère. C'est une journée ensoleillé au début du printemps, tu peux entendre les animaux émergeaient de leur sommeil hivernale. Inspire, expire. Soudain, un oiseau laisse tomber une graine à tes pieds. Curieuse, tu la ramasses et tu te rends compte que tu ne connais pas ce germe mais tu décides quand même de le planter. Inspires, expires. Tu parcours le jardin à la recherche de l'emplacement idéal. Comme tu ne sais pas quelle plante cela peut être, tu cherches un endroit pas trop au soleil mais où elle pourra quand même profiter de la chaleur. Un lieu où elle trouvera de l'eau pour grandir. Inspires, expires. Tu finis par trouver, presque au milieu du jardin. Tu creuses un trou et tu poses délicatement la graine dedans. Inspires, expires. Tu verses un peu d'eau et tu rebouches le creux en faisant attention à ne pas trop tasser la terre pour que la pousse puisse sortir à l'air libre. Inspires, expires. Tu reverses de l'eau sur le petit monticule et tu te recules. Tu as le sentiment que ce que tu viens de planter, va prendre racine et donner une des plus belles plantes du jardin. » Alors que Korra prononçait les derniers mots, Asami fut traversée par une vague d'énergie. Elle ouvrit les yeux et prit conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait. Plus que ça, elle eut l'impression que chacun de ses sens était décuplé. Elle sentait sa peau frottait contre celle de l'avatar, les doigts de leurs mains gauche toujours entrelacés. Elle sentait l'odeur de la glace dehors et le parfum subtilement boisé de sa compagne. Elle entendait la respiration des gens qui passait devant la maison de soin, les battements de son cœur mais également celui de Korra. Elle vit toutes les rainures de bois du plancher mais aussi les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur le front de l'avatar. Et c'est à cet instant que la réalité la rattrapa, elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais alors que Korra s'emblait épuisée. L'héritière passa son bras sous les aisselles de son amante et la soutient pour sortir du bassin. Elle l'aida ensuite à s'allonger. Korra ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt. Asami la couvrit, se rhabilla et s'assit sur le lit d'en face. Elle ne savait pas ce que sa compagne avait fait mais elle sentait un changement en elle. Elle avait toujours la nausée mais la fatigue avait disparu. Elle supposa que l'écœurement allait de pair avec son état. Et soudain, l'héritière prit vraiment conscience qu'elle était enceinte. Des larmes de joie s'échappèrent de ses paupières, elle qui avait renoncé à son rêve de petite fille de devenir mère en se mettant en couple avec Korra, voyait finalement ses prières exhaussées. Puis les larmes se transformèrent en sanglot. Elle prit peur, peur que l'avatar ne se réveille pas, peur que sa maitrise de la Terre qu'elle ne contrôlait pas encore mette le bébé en danger, peur que Korra ne veuille pas d'enfant et la rejette, peur de beaucoup d'autres choses. Elle savait que c'était irrationnel mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle se recroquevilla sur le lit et ramena ses mains sur sa poitrine. C'est là qu'elle le sentit, l'amour que Korra lui portait. L'avatar était épuisée mais avait senti la détresse de sa compagne et inconsciemment, elle lui transmettait toute son affection. Elle se concentra sur cette sensation et finit par se calmer. Elle se leva, souleva l'avatar du lit pour s'assoir, le dos contre le mur et reposa ensuite la tête de Korra sur ses jambes.

A SUIVRE


	8. Chapter 8

Une heure plus tard, Korra émergea. La première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux, fut Asami qui lui souriait, les yeux d'un vert éclatant.

« - Bonjour, dit l'héritière en lui caressant les cheveux. Comment tu te sens ?

\- C'est à moi te de poser la question.

\- Je vais bien, répondit Asami avec un air rêveur sur le visage.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda l'avatar surprise par l'attitude de sa compagne. Elle se redressa un peu brusquement, ce qui lui arracha une grimace.

\- Je t'assure que ça va mais toi ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais ça t'a vidé de tes forces et maintenant encore, tu sembles fatiguée.

\- Quelques courbatures comme après un match de la ligue des maitres. J'ai utilisé la maitrise du sang, ça requière autant de force physique que mental. Je pensais que je tiendrais mais visiblement aider la vie à prendre racine est plus fatiguant que donner la mort. Je suis désolée.

\- De quoi ? demanda Asami totalement perdue.

\- Tu viens de passer une semaine complètement épuisée et quand tu retrouves tes forces, c'est moi qui tombe de fatigue.

\- Korra, tu viens de maitriser le sang, je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre pourquoi, mais cette maitrise est la plus complexe à contrôler surtout en plein journée à quelques jours de la nouvelle lune. C'est normal que tu sois vidée. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que nous avons véritablement fait dans le bassin, demanda Asami en tendant sa main vers sa compagne. L'avatar s'assit à côté de l'héritière et noua ses doigts aux siens en posant sa tête sur son épaule avant de commencer ses explications

\- Quand je me suis projetée dans le monde des esprits, j'ai vu Raava. Il m'a expliqué qu'il t'avait donné la maitrise de la Terre mais qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui avait provoqué ton état. Il m'a dit qu'un livre de la bibliothèque me donnerait plus de réponse mais que je devais le consulter physiquement. Après avoir traversé le portail du pôle Sud, je me suis précipitée chez Wai. Le gardien m'a expliqué que seul l'avatar marqué par le grand esprit de la lumière pouvait le lire. Je l'ai parcouru mais je ne trouvais rien qui correspondait à notre problème. J'ai donc commencé par le commencement. Arrivée au milieu de l'ouvrage, j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais. L'auteur, un certain Kanan qui était le frère de l'avatar de son époque, faisait des recherches pour créer l'être parfait. Il voulait utiliser la maitrise du sang pour pousser un embryon à se développer sans l'apport de cellules extérieures. Il souhaitait aller plus loin et faire en sorte que cet être ait les mêmes pouvoirs que l'avatar. Il a découvert que si un maitre de l'eau, maitrisant le sang, s'unissait avec un maitre du feu ou un maitre de la terre, les chances de concevoir un enfant était de 100% surtout si les deux partenaires étaient focalisés sur l'objectif de procréer. Une fois le processus lancé, le maitre du sang pouvait manipuler l'embryon et le modeler à sa convenance.

\- C'est ce que tu as fait ? demanda Asami dans un murmure en craignant la réponse.

\- Non, absolument pas. Notre souci était totalement différent. Quand nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois, nous étions totalement accaparées par nos sensations et aucune de nous n'a eu conscience d'utiliser sa maitrise. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il s'est passé et nous avons donc créé une nouvelle vie complètement par hasard. Kanan expliquait que ça lui était arrivé une fois au tout début de ses expériences. La femme avec qui il s'était accouplé, ce sont ses mots, pas les miens, n'avait pas pleinement conscience de ce qu'il voulait faire. La fécondation a marché mais la femme est très vite tombée malade et le temps qu'il comprenne que le corps de la mère rejetait le bébé, il était trop tard. Elle et l'enfant étaient morts. Il n'expliquait pas vraiment comment les fois suivantes, les femmes acceptèrent mais plus aucune ne mourut avant le terme de la grossesse. Les enfants, eux, par contre, c'est une autre histoire. Aucun ne survécut. Je pense que Kanan avait un peu trop aidé la nature et j'avoue que j'ai été soulagé que son projet n'aboutisse jamais. Il décrivait ça tellement froidement, il n'y avait aucun sentiment.

\- Donc tu m'as convaincu que j'étais enceinte ?

\- Oui mais pas que ton esprit, ton corps aussi. Pendant que je te parlais, j'utilisais la maitrise du sang pour guider notre enfant là où il pourrait commencer à grandir en toute sécurité. L'histoire du jardin m'est venue par hasard, je ne me voyais pas utiliser les termes cliniques que Kanan employait mais ça a marché. Ton corps et ton esprit ont retrouvé leur équilibre

\- Notre enfant, murmura l'héritière à nouveau un air rêveur dans les yeux en posant sa main libre sur son ventre. Korra posa la sienne par-dessus.

\- Ecoutes, Asami, je sais que notre relation est encore récente et nous n'avions jamais parlé d'enfant car nous avions d'autres projets mais je suis prête. J'ai vraiment envie que tu me réveille à trois heures du matin parce que tu veux des baies de feu, j'ai envie de t'aider à nouer tes lacets parce que ton ventre t'empêche de te baisser mais j'ai surtout envie de sentir cette vie qui s'épanouie en toi et avec qui nous pourrons partager tellement de choses.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre, j'ai toujours voulu être mère. Je suis heureuse d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne avec qui faire un enfant même si sa conception n'est pas des plus banales. Mais j'ai peur, peur que justement il ne puisse pas venir au monde car nous avons joué avec des choses qui nous dépassent.

\- Ce bébé a peut-être pris vie par hasard mais c'est surtout l'amour qui a guidé nos maitrises. Je me suis servi de la maitrise du sang uniquement dans le but que vous puissiez vivre tous les deux. Je n'ai absolument pas été touché quoi que ce soit chez lui. Je pense, non, je suis sûre que c'est ça qui a fait que les expériences de Kanan ont été des échecs, ça manquait d'amour.

\- Quand j'étais enfant, l'un de mes professeurs m'a expliqué qu'il y avait en réalité cinq éléments naturels purs : l'Air, l'Eau, la Terre, le Feu et que je n'étais pas encore assez grande pour comprendre le cinquième. Aujourd'hui, je comprends. Il parlait de l'Amour. J'ai confiance en toi, Korra. Si tu me dis que tout va bien se passer malgré ce début chaotique alors je te crois.

\- Nous demanderons à Katara de vérifier si cette fois, tout est conforme aux règles naturelles mais j'ai foi en nous et je sais que nous avons réussi l'impossible, encore une fois.

\- Varrick va être furieux quand je vais lui demander d'aménager une troisième chambre dans l'Avenir.

\- Nous avons du temps avant que notre bout de chou soit suffisamment grand pour avoir sa propre chambre et puis, j'espère bien que Bolin et Mako ne seront pas toujours avec nous que nous puissions profiter pleinement du dirigeable.

\- Tiens en parlant de ça, Mako ou Bolin ? demanda Asami

\- Je ne te suis pas, répondit Korra perplexe.

\- Pour le parrain, Bolin ou Mako ?

\- Et si nous leur annoncions déjà ta grossesse, rigola l'avatar devant l'enthousiasme de sa compagne. Elle était rassurée qu'Asami prenne la chose de cette manière.

\- Tu as raison mais pas toute de suite, » conclut l'héritière en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son amante.

A SUIVRE


	9. Chapter 9

Les deux femmes rejoignirent leurs amis et famille pour le repas. Quand Bolin les vit arriver, il se précipita vers elle et enlaça Asami en s'exclamant :

« - Tu es guérie !

\- Je vais mieux, effectivement, répondit l'héritière en rendant l'accolade à son frère alors que Korra marmonnais en se frottant le cou où un beau suçon était bien visible :

\- Pour aller mieux, elle va mieux … pour l'instant.

\- Qu'est que qu'elle a ? demanda Mako perplexe car il avait entendu la remarque de sa sœur.

\- On vous expliquera après le repas, répondit Asami en prenant la main de Korra, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. L'avatar regarda l'héritière, le même air sur le visage. Senna fut surprise et jeta un coup d'œil à Katara. La maitre de l'Eau confirma ses soupçons d'un hochement de tête. Senna s'avança à son tour alors que les garçons s'installaient à table, prit sa fille dans ses bras puis Asami en disant :

\- Merci !

\- De quoi ? demanda l'héritière surprise.

\- D'agrandir la famille avec deux personnes supplémentaires.

\- Et si c'est un maître de l'Air, je serais son mentor, dit Tenzin qui venait de rentrer.

\- Vous avez compris ? demanda Korra surprise.

\- Nous sommes parents, nous aussi. Nous connaissons bien l'expression que vous arborez, » expliqua Senna avec un franc sourire devant l'air surpris des deux femmes. Tenzin et la mère de Korra allèrent s'assoir alors que le cuisinier et ses seconds rentraient dans la pièce avec le repas. Asami grimaça quand l'odeur des plats arriva à son nez, elle avait faim pour la première fois depuis une semaine mais n'était pas sûre de pouvoir manger tellement la nausée avait refait surface. Korra sentit le désarroi de sa compagne. Elle lui caressa le creux des reins, arrêta l'un des commis et lui demanda de l'eau chaude avec du citron. L'héritière l'embrassa avant d'aller prendre place à table.

Alors que leurs frères redemandaient une deuxième part de dessert, les deux femmes décidèrent qu'il était temps de révéler l'état d'Asami. Korra se leva et l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se focalisa sur elle.

« - Nous n'avons pas pris le temps de vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe mais si certains le savent déjà. Asami est enceinte. Cette annonce provoqua diverses réactions. Les personnes déjà au courant sourirent. Mako et Tonraq parurent surpris mais c'est Bolin qui prit la parole :

\- Quoi ? Asami, comment tu as pu faire ça ? Comment as-tu pu tromper Korra ?

\- Tu as ta réponse, ça sera Mako, dit l'avatar en se rassaillant et en regardant l'héritière.

\- Non Bolin, la conception de notre enfant n'est pas tout à fait naturelle, expliqua Asami. Nos maitrises ont créé ce bébé, c'est pour ça que j'étais malade. Mon corps et mon esprit n'étaient pas vraiment prêts et ont rejeté l'embryon. Korra a dû utiliser la maitrise du sang pour rétablir l'équilibre. Cet enfant est bien le mien et celui de Korra. Bolin resta sans voix et Tonraq se leva.

\- Eh bien, je crois qu'il est temps.

\- De quoi tu parles, papa ? demanda Korra surprise.

\- Quand tu nous as informés il y a un peu moins d'un mois que toi et Asami étiez un couple, j'avoue que j'étais un peu déçu. Pas que je ne sois pas heureux que tu es trouvée une personne avec qui tu partages un amour sincère, peu importe que ce soit une autre femme. J'étais déçu car je savais que je n'aurais pas de petit enfant à qui je pourrais léguer un objet qu'un grand homme m'a offert le jour où j'ai pris mes responsabilités de chef de tribu. Cet homme n'avait aucune maitrise et pourtant il s'est battu avec bravoure dans les plus grandes batailles. Katara, avec ta permission, j'aimerais confier cet objet à Asami afin qu'elle puisse l'offrir à leur enfant si celui n'a pas de maitrise.

\- Je me demandais ou ce vieil imbécile l'avait mise. J'ai pensé qu'il l'avait donné à Bumi sans qu'ils m'en parlent. Tu as ma bénédiction même si je pense que ton petit-fils ou ta petite-fille maitrisera au moins la Terre, répondit la maitre de l'Eau. Le chef de tribu alla chercher un paquet dans le coin de la pièce et le posa sur la table devant l'héritière.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Asami.

\- Ouvres-le, il est à toi maintenant. La dernière des Sato défit l'emballage avec précaution et découvrit une magnifique épée. Elle la sortit délicatement de son fourreau pour découvrir sa lame noir.

\- C'est bien ce que je crois ? demanda Korra

\- Oui, le chef Sokka me l'a donné en me faisant promettre de trouver un non-maitre digne de la porter. Je pensais l'offrir à Asami vu le nombre de fois où elle vous a aidé mais Kya m'a mis au courant pour sa maitrise de la Terre ce matin…

\- C'est extrêmement généreux, Tonraq, je ne sais pas quoi dire, répondit l'héritière les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tant que tu continues à protéger ma fille des dangers de ce monde mais aussi d'elle-même, tu es la personne qui mérite de garder cette épée. Korra se leva et enlaça son père.

\- Tu es le meilleur père que je pouvais espérer avoir.

\- Et toi, ma plus grande fierté ! J'aurais un souhait. Le jour où vous décidez de sauter le pas, marriez-vous ici.

\- Tu es le deuxième à nous parler de ça, je crois qu'il est grand temps que nous en discutions, répliqua l'avatar en rigolant.

\- Pas la peine, dit Asami à la surprise générale. Elle se leva, mit l'épée autour de sa taille et alla rejoindre Korra et son père. Elle retira son anneau puis celui de l'avatar. Bolin se levant, choqué mais Mako l'arrêta ayant compris la scène d'une manière complètement différente de son frère. L'héritière posa un genou à terre, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à l'avatar. Asami prit la parole :

« - Il y a un mois, quand nous étions dans le monde des esprits, je pensais prendre un peu de recul et faire le point sur mes sentiments. Je venais de perdre mon père et je ne savais plus trop ce que je ressentais pour toi. J'espérais que notre voyage me permettrait d'y voir plus clair et non seulement, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé mais il nous a rapprochées au point où je ne peux envisager de vivre sans toi. Et maintenant, avec notre enfant en route, je vais te le demander clairement : veux-tu m'épouser ? Korra fit se relever sa compagne et prit la main qui contenait les anneaux dans la sienne. Tonraq s'était reculé et mit la main sur l'épaule de sa femme. Mako croisa les bras, satisfait alors que la mâchoire de Bolin s'emblait vouloir se décrocher. Kya et Katara regardaient la scène, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tout est allé tellement vite mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement. Tu es forte Asami Sato et courageuse, tes décisions sont sages et j'accepte avec bonheur de devenir ta femme. Et toi, veux-tu passer le reste de ta vie avec moi ?

\- Ça serait un honneur ! » Elles se remirent leurs anneaux et s'embrassèrent. Une lueur blanche les entoura et devient tellement forte que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce durent fermer les yeux. Quand Korra et Asami se séparèrent, la lumière s'estompa. Katara s'exclama :

« - Les esprits vous ont bénis.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda l'avatar surprise.

\- Vous connaissez sans doute tous l'histoire de Yue. Elle avait été bénie des esprits et ses cheveux, noirs au moment de sa naissance, étaient devenus blanc. » Les deux femmes attrapèrent des mèches de leurs cheveux et constatèrent que la maitre de l'Eau avait raison. Les pointes de Korra avaient blanchit alors que le reste conservait leur couleur originale. Asami avait maintenant deux mèches entièrement blanches qui lui encadraient le visage.

« - A moins que vous teniez absolument à une fête en grande pompe, je pense qu'on peut dire que vous êtes mariées, rigola Tonraq.

\- Varrick va être furieux de ne pas avoir pu filmer ça, répliqua Bolin les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu ne ferras jamais rien comme les autres, ma fille mais je suis contente que tu deviennes mère. Tu vas comprendre à quel point ton père et moi avons dû faire preuve de patience et de contrôle pour t'élever, dit Senna avec un grand sourire. Korra fit la grimace se souvenant des bêtises qu'elle a pu faire enfant.

\- C'était si terrible que ça ? demanda Asami perplexe.

\- Maintenant que tu as épousé notre fille, il y a certaines choses que nous devons t'expliquer, dit Tonraq en s'assaillant.

\- Vous me faites peur !

\- C'est un peu tard pour reculer maintenant, » conclut Mako avec un franc sourire.

Katara et Kya réexaminèrent Asami dans l'après-midi et constatèrent que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Elle et Korra décidèrent de rester quelques jours dans la capitale des tribus de l'Eau du pôle Sud. Elles en parlèrent aux garçons qui choisirent d'attendre eux aussi pour rentrer à Republic City. Tenzin, estimant sa mission terminée, prit le premier bateau qui partait pour la grande ville côtière de l'empire de la Terre. Korra fit découvrir à ses amis et sa femme tous les lieux où elle avait grandi et notamment le camp du lotus blanc. Asami put pour la première fois utiliser sa maitrise de la Terre. Elle fit quelques exercices avec l'avatar et puis un combat contre Bolin qu'elle mit au tapis en moins de cinq minutes. Mako voulut venger son frère et lança une légère flamme vers l'héritière mais Korra l'intercepta et lui renvoya, projetant le policier au sol. Les deux frères s'avouèrent vaincus et les quatre amis allèrent manger une glace. Le soir venu, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre sur l'Avenir. Bolin et Mako avaient passé, eux aussi, leur première vraie nuit au pôle dans le dirigeable mais s'était réfugié chez les parents de Korra dès le lendemain, les parois étant vraiment trop fines. Ils passèrent une semaine complète à rire et à s'amuser oubliant les responsabilités qui les attendaient dans l'empire de la Terre pour n'être que de jeunes adultes qui mordent la vie à pleines dents. Korra parla à Katara de leur projet de voyager à travers le monde. La maître de l'Eau approuva mais souhaita qu'Asami accouche sous son contrôle vu le démarrage hors norme de cette grossesse. Les deux femmes commencèrent vraiment à faire leur itinéraire à l'aide de Kya, Senna et Tonraq. Les au-revoir furent émouvants mais aussi promesse de se retrouver vite.

A SUIVRE


	10. Chapter 10

Le voyage du retour permit à Asami d'apprendre à Korra à piloter l'Avenir. La complicité qu'elles partageaient, allait au-delà des mots et les garçons se sentait parfois exclus mais comprenaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas partager tout ce qu'elles vivaient. Mako accepta vite de n'être qu'un faire-valoir mais dut empêcher Bolin de déranger les deux femmes à de nombreuses reprises. Le plus jeune des frères souffrait d'être laissé de côté et devient étrangement silencieux. Ce fut Asami qui mit fin au malaise du jeune homme. La veille de leur arrivée à Républic City, elle retrouva l'acteur sur la plateforme. Il avait le regard dans le vide, l'héritière s'assit à ses côtés et resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Elle finit par prendre la main de Bolin et la posa sur son ventre. L'acteur resta perplexe quelques instant et puis soudain, un grand sourire illumina son visage. Bien que le bébé soit encore trop jeune pour bouger, Bolin avait senti la vie qui grandissait en Asami. Mako, qui était monté pour essayer de réconforter son frère, avait vu la scène et avec un petit sourire, était redescendu au poste de pilotage voir comment s'en sortait Korra. L'avatar sifflotait en faisant des étirements, gardant un œil sur les commandes. Le policier comprit que Korra était déjà au courant de ce qui se passait sur la plateforme. Il lui envoya un souffle d'air chaud qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux. C'est Asami qui avait trouvé cette technique et Mako la perfectionnait dès qu'il le pouvait car maitriser la densité du feu était bien plus compliqué que de contrôler les éclairs. L'avatar lui répondit en lui envoya le contenu de son verre d'eau à la figure. Ils éclatèrent de rire comme deux gamins, heureux de pouvoir se chamailler.

La vie reprit plus ou moins son cours normal. Asami continua à travailler sur ses projets qu'elle avait pour le développement des moyens de transport personnel mais en faisant attention à se ménager. Bolin avait officiellement prit le poste de producteur des animascopes. Ils travaillaient tous les deux avec Varrick et Zhu-Li. Les industries de l'Avenir ne s'étaient jamais aussi bien portées. Mako était toujours affecté à la protection de Wu mais ne se gênait plus pour lui faire des remarques ou suggestions. L'ex-prince s'investissait vraiment dans la campagne et même si au départ, il faisait ça pour le prestige, il avait fini par prendre conscience que les gens attendaient vraiment quelque chose de lui et qu'il risquait de subir le même sort que sa grande tante s'il ne les satisfaisait pas. Ces élections allaient engendrer beaucoup de changements et pas que dans l'empire de la Terre et nécessitaient donc des négociations entre les différents pays. Korra fut mise à contribution et dût assister à plus de réunions qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée mais commençait à comprendre que son rôle d'avatar consistait aussi à ça. Le week-end, les quatre amis se retrouvaient dans la maison des Sato. Ils pouvaient alors parler librement de leurs semaines et échangeaient des idées sur tout et n'importe quoi. Ils en profitaient aussi pour perfectionner leurs maitrises. Bolin ressentait de mieux en mieux la lave et Mako pouvait utiliser l'air chaud produit par elle avec plus de faciliter que s'il devait créer cet éther. Korra arrivait à léviter de manière consciente mais de quelques centimètres seulement. Asami avait fini par surmonter sa peur et après quelques combats, maitrisait parfaitement la Terre comme si elle avait reçu son don dès la naissance. Elle commençait à s'intéresser à la manipulation du métal et attendait avec impatience leur visite à Zaofu. Les deux femmes profitaient du peu de temps libre qu'elles avaient pour vraiment se connaitre. Elles avaient aménagé la chambre de leur enfant et prenaient plaisir à acheter toutes les choses qui allaient faire leur avenir. Sans vraiment cacher leur relation, elles se montraient discrètes. Tant que la grossesse d'Asami ne se voyait pas, personne ne se demanderait vraiment quelle était la nature de leur lien. Bien sûr, certains se doutaient qu'il y avait quelque chose mais à part Lin, nul ne vient les confronter. La chef de la police, par contre, ne se gêna pas pour leur tomber dessus à la première occasion. Les élections avaient engendré des tensions et des manifestations avaient lieu régulièrement. L'une d'elles dégénéra et Lin demanda un coup de main à Korra. Elle et Asami étaient en train de faire des courses et les magasins qu'elles voulaient voir se trouver sur le trajet de la manifestation. Quand la policière vit l'avatar, elle n'hésita pas et la réquisitionna. Korra maitrisa plusieurs belligérants en douceur et la foule commença à se calmer. Asami était restée en retrait malgré son envie d'aider. Soudain, l'un des plus féroces manifestants aperçut l'héritière et se précipita sur elle. Asami, voulant se protéger, n'hésita pas à bloquer son assaillant en lui emprisonnant les jambes dans des gangues de terre. Cela fit remonter la colère de l'assemblée et elle prit l'héritière pour cible. Korra ressentit la peur de sa femme même si elle s'emblait maitresse d'elle-même. L'avatar, elle, ne put rien contrôler et ses pouvoirs prirent le dessus. Elle balaya les premiers rangs d'un puissant vent de feu et érigea ensuite un mur de terre doublé de métal autour des manifestants. Elle était à deux doigts de les noyer quand elle ressentit la tristesse d'Asami. Elle regarda sa femme et comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle fit tomber la barrière de terre et laissa la police faire son travail. Elle s'adossa à l'avant de l'un de camions des forces de l'ordre et laissa vagabonder son esprit. Asami la rejoint rapidement et sans rien dire la prit ses bras. Korra craqua et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Lin les trouva ainsi et comprit enfin qu'est ce qui avait pris à l'avatar pour réagir de façon disproportionnée. La chef de la police lui fit la morale avant de conclure avec un sourire qu'elle était contente qu'elles se soient enfin trouvées. Asami l'invita à venir manger le vendredi soir suivant et c'est ainsi que Lin fut au courant de tout.

A SUIVRE


	11. Chapter 11

Alors qu'Asami allait commencer son sixième mois de grossesse, les élections eurent lieu et à la surprise générale, Wu fut élu. Il devient le premier président de la république de la Terre. Raiko abandonna le titre de président pour prendre celui de maire car Républic City réintégra la grande nation. La première décision de Wu fût de nommer Mako au rôle de premier ministre, fonction qui reprenait les anciennes prérogatives du Daï. Il fit ça afin de prouver que la nouvelle république accepterait toute personne prête à vivre sous son autorité peu importe qu'il soit profane ou maitre et la nature de sa maitrise. Le jeune homme hésita un peu mais finit par accepter. Afin de célébrer tous ces changements, une grande fête fut organisée. Tous les dignitaires et personnalités de tous les pays furent invités. Korra et Asami reçurent leur invitation, tout comme Mako, Bolin, Varrick et sa femme ainsi que Tenzin et sa famille. Lin était également convié mais préféra assurer la sécurité car Republic City serait le centre du monde le temps d'une soirée. Les parents de Korra ainsi que ses cousins furent invités tout comme le général Iroh, sa mère et son grand-père. La famille Beinfong au grand complet fit le déplacement, Tof comprise. Katara et Kya décidèrent également de participer à ce grand événement. Le jour J venu, le choix des tenus mit Korra et Asami devant un sacré dilemme. L'avatar devait normalement porter une robe bleue traditionnelle de la tribu de l'Eau mais elle ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise en tenue féminine. Pour l'héritière, le problème était double. Sa grossesse commençait à se voir et donc avec une robe serrée, cela serait évident qu'elle était enceinte. Et quelle couleur ? Asami avait toujours aimé le rouge mais en tant que maitre de la Terre, tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle porte du vert. Finalement Korra opta pour un habit de la tribu de l'Air, plus pratique même dans sa version féminine. Elle se ceignit de l'épée de Sokka, pour rappeler son appartenance au peuple de l'Eau. C'est Asami qui s'habilla d'une robe bleu cintré mais dont les nombreux voilages cachaient son état aux personnes qui n'y prêteraient pas attention. Elle mit un châle vert autour des épaules et se servit d'un bandeau rouge pour sa coiffure. L'avatar trouva l'idée du bandeau génial et fit de même. Vu que la fête avait lieu un samedi, les quatre amis avaient décidé d'y aller ensemble et les garçons vinrent s'habiller chez les Sato. Bolin choisit un costume vert et brun et décida d'opter pour une ceinture en tissus rouge. Mako s'habilla d'un pantalon et d'une veste noir avec une chemise rouge et son éternel écharpe rouge. Quand ils furent prêts et qu'ils constatèrent que chacun avait mis une touche de rouge dans sa tenue, ils éclatèrent de rire. Personne ne pourrait plus dire que l'équipe de l'avatar n'existait plus. Asami avait loué une limousine et le chauffeur les trouva toujours en train de rigoler sur le perron. Il les conduisit en ville et leur arrivée était l'une des plus attendue. Ils remontèrent l'allée tous les quatre, côte à côte, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les journalistes firent crépiter les flashes de leurs appareils photos et spéculèrent pour savoir si Mako sortait avec Korra ou s'il s'était remis avec Asami. Cela les fit beaucoup rire. Quand ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment, Bolin les abandonna pour aller voir Opale. L'ex-policier n'étant plus en charge de la sécurité du président, il pouvait disposer de sa soirée comme il le voulait. Il décida donc de prendre en main sa vie amoureuse et fleureta avec plusieurs femmes pendant le cocktail. Asami et Korra déambulaient parmi les différents groupes. Pema interrogea l'héritière sur sa grossesse et elles échangèrent plusieurs anecdotes. Tenzin et Korra firent la moue car ils étaient les victimes de la plupart des caprices de leurs femmes. Quand le repas débuta, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent naturellement à la même table. Ils furent rejoints par Opale, Wu, Varrick et Zhu-Li. Le président entraina l'avatar, l'héritière et Zhu-Li dans une discussion sur les différentes réformes qu'il avait en tête. Varrick tentait de convaincre Mako de devenir acteur alors que Bolin et Opale se dévoraient des yeux sans presque pas manger de vrais aliments. Quand on leur servit leurs desserts, Mako glissa à l'oreille d'Asami qu'heureusement qu'elle et Korra ne ressemblaient pas à son frère et à sa petite amie parce qu'il allait faire une overdose de guimauve. L'héritière éclata de rire, attirant l'attention sur elle. Asami gloussa que Mako déprimait sur son absence de vie amoureuse, mettant mal à l'aise le jeune homme. Tout le monde accepta l'explication sauf Korra. Sa femme lui fit signe qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard. Elle utilisa sa main gauche et le reflet de sa bague attira l'attention de Zhu-Li. La jeune femme avait déjà remarqué le bijou et sa nature changeante mais avait découvert au cours de la soirée que l'avatar portait un anneau similaire. Quand le repas prit fin et que l'orchestre se mit à jouer, Varrick entraina sa femme sur la piste. Bolin osa se lancer et demanda à Opale d'être sa cavalière. Wu invita Korra et Mako proposa une dance à Asami. Les deux premiers couples enchainèrent plusieurs danses mais le président fut vite convoité par d'autres femmes et l'avatar n'hésita pas à céder sa place. L'héritière, pour sa part, fatigua rapidement mais put néanmoins partager une chanson avec sa femme avant d'aller s'assoir. Korra dansa ensuite avec Mako et Tenzin avant de rejoindre ses parents, Kya et Katara. Asami se retrouva seule à leur table mais loin d'être dérangée par cette situation, elle profita de ce moment de calme. Zhu-Li finit par la rejoindre et demanda :

« - J'ai cherché une robe bleue pendant des semaines à Republic City mais impossible de mettre la main sur une tenue comme la tienne, où l'as tu trouvé ?

\- J'ai dû la faire faire sur mesure par des tailleurs de la tribu de l'Eau du sud. Mais je sens une question sous-jacente…

\- Pourquoi du bleu ? Je t'ai toujours vu en rouge y compris à notre mariage alors je m'attendais à quelque chose de semblable ce soir ou maintenant que tu maitrises la Terre, tu aurais pu opter pour le vert comme Bolin.

\- Zhu-Li, poses vraiment la question à laquelle tu veux une réponse, dit Asami avec un sourire rassurant

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Korra ?

\- Quand as-tu compris ?

\- Ce soir. Le bleu a attiré mon attention mais c'est surtout vos bagues qui m'ont fait comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Et puis, vous semblez partager un lien bien plus profond que de simples amies. Ça fait longtemps ?

\- Un peu plus de 7 mois et presque 9 si on compte en temps réel, le temps que nous avons passé dans le monde des esprits après votre mariage.

\- Et personne n'a encore réalisé que vous étiez ensemble. Vous avez fait fort !

\- Nous avons décidé de rester discrètes mais pas de nous cacher… surtout que dans quelques temps, ça va devenir plus compliqué.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je suis enceinte.

\- Quoi ?! L'héritière éclata de rire fasse à la réaction de sa directrice du département recherche.

\- Disons que notre relation avec Korra a donné des résultats inattendus.

\- C'est ça, la cause de vos cheveux blancs ? demanda Zhu-Li curieuse.

\- Non, ça c'est les esprits qui ont fait ça quand ils nous ont bénis. Tonraq a d'ailleurs déclaré que suite à cette cérémonie, nous étions mariées.

\- Waouh ! Si vous voulez rester discrètes, faites en sorte que Varrick ne le découvre pas.

\- Tu sais comment il est pour ce genre de chose. Je pense donc que tant que personne ne lui dira rien, il ne soupçonnera rien.

\- Pas d'inquiétude, je ne lui parlerais de rien. Je te demanderais juste de me tenir au courant, histoire que je puisse trouver une histoire crédible quand vous disparaitrez au moment de ton accouchement.

\- Zhu- Li, tu es vraiment une femme exceptionnelle !

\- Et promis, nous ne cacherons plus rien maintenant que tu fais véritablement partit de nos amis, dit Korra en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme. Asami posa sa main gauche de celle de sa femme et leurs anneaux attirèrent à nouveau l'attention de Zhu-Li

\- Et vos bagues ? Je n'ai jamais vu le matériel dans lequel elles ont été faites.

\- J'ai voulu faire des analyses mais je pense que cela vexera les esprits qui nous les ont offertes. En plus, il faudrait les étudier aussi sur un plan spirituel et c'est là que ça devient compliqué. J'ai donc abandonné sachant qu'il serait impossible de les reproduire, expliqua l'héritière.

\- J'ai appris que quand les esprits étaient dans le coup, mieux valait ne pas chercher à comprendre, » conclut Zhu-Li.

A SUIVRE


	12. Chapter 12

Alors que la soirée touchait à sa fin, Korra remarqua plusieurs choses. Zuko, Katara et Tof discutaient à une table et n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir partir. Bolin et Opale avaient disparu alors de Mako était accoudé au bar, les yeux vitreux. Les Beifong et Tenzin et sa famille étaient, eux, déjà rentrés. Asami avait rejoint ses parents. Wu était bien entouré et ne finirait probablement pas la soirée seul mais Lin veillerait à ce qu'il rentre en toute sécurité. L'avatar décida qu'il était temps de rentrer et alla chercher sa femme. L'héritière lui expliqua qu'elle avait invité Tonraq et Senna à dormir chez les Sato. Korra embrassa Asami pour la remercier et demanda de l'aide à son père pour ramener Mako avec eux. Arrivés à la maison, Asami montra à Senna leur chambre pendant que Korra et Tonraq montait Mako dans la sienne car l'ex-policier s'était endormit dans la voiture. Ils l'allongèrent et l'avatar commença à déshabiller le jeune homme. Son père se racla la gorge avant de dire :

« - Laisses, je vais le faire.

\- Tu sais, Papa, je l'ai déjà vu nu, dit Korra avec un sourire.

\- Je m'en doute même si j'aurai préféré ne pas avoir la confirmation, répondit Tonraq avec une grimace. Non, je pensais plutôt à Asami.

\- Elle, aussi, elle l'a vu nu, expliqua l'avatar perplexe.

\- Définitivement, j'aurai aimé ne jamais apprendre ça. Non, je pensais tout simplement que tu préférerais rejoindre ta femme.

\- Oh ! Tu sais, nous n'avons jamais discuté d'Asami. Je vous ai à nouveau mit devant le fait accompli et je me rends compte à présent que vous avez dû gérer beaucoup de problème que vous n'auriez pas eu si j'avais été une enfant normale.

\- J'étais déjà chef de tribu avant ta naissance et souviens toi que j'avais déjà fait des choses qui m'avaient obligé à faire des choix difficiles. T'élever n'a pas été de tout repos mais je n'ai aucun regret. Quant Asami, si je ne l'appréciais pas, je ne lui aurais pas donné l'épée de Sokka. Cette fille est parfaite pour toi. Elle a suffisamment de caractère pour ne pas se laisser impressionner par toi. Elle a l'air, aussi, attentionnée et a posé beaucoup de questions à ta mère sur sa grossesse car elle est légèrement angoissée par ce qu'il va se passer au moment de l'accouchement. Je suis donc rassuré qu'elle soit inquiète, ça veut dire qu'elle ne se croit pas au-dessus des autres et qu'elle prend en compte ce qu'on lui dit. Ça me fait penser que je voulais te donner ceci, expliqua Tonraq en sortant un bijou de sa poche et en le tendant à sa fille. C'est le collier de fiançailles de ta grand-mère. J'ai préféré un offrir un autre à ta mère car il me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs mais j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de l'avoir.

\- Merci, Papa, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, répondit Korra en prenant son père dans ses bras. Encore deux choses et je pourrais aller au lit.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Non, je n'ai qu'à mettre un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet et sortir les bouchons d'oreilles qu'il puisse les mettre quand il se réveillera.

\- Des bouchons d'oreilles ? demanda Tonraq perplexe

\- Euh … Oui… Il y en a dans le tiroir du milieu de chaque commode, vous pourriez en avoir besoin, expliqua l'avatar en bafouillant, le teint rouge écarlate.

\- Je vois, rigola son père. Je te laisse finir, à demain. » Il posa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et sortit. Korra termina et rejoignit sa chambre. Elle trouva Asami dans la salle de bain, en train de finir de se démaquiller. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui passa le collier autour du cou. L'héritière passa sa main sur le bijou avant de dire :

« - Il est magnifique ! C'est un collier de fiançailles de la tribu de l'eau ?

\- Celui de ma grand-mère, mon père vient de me le donner et j'étais sûre qu'il t'irait à merveille, expliqua Korra en passant ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme et de poser ses mains sur son ventre. Asami posa ses mains sur celle de sa femme. On peut changer la couleur du tissu, si tu le souhaites.

\- Non, j'aime de plus en plus le bleu. Les deux femmes sentirent leur bébé remuer, ce qui leur amena un sourire aux lèvres. Tu peux m'aider pour enlever ma robe ? » demanda l'héritière. Korra regarda sa femme dans le miroir et avec un regard mystérieux, elle prit le zip de la fermeture éclair dans une main alors que l'autre tenait le haut de la robe. L'avatar ouvrit doucement la glissière et passa sa main sous le tissu, caressant les cotes puis le ventre de sa femme. Elle lâcha la robe qui tomba sur les hanches d'Asami et posa ses lèvres juste derrière son oreille. L'héritière voulut dire quelque chose mais elle sentit la seconde main de sa femme glisser sous sa robe et commençait à frôler son intimité. Si Korra était timide au début de leur relation, ça n'était plus le cas et l'avatar savait exactement quelle caresse faisait chavirait Asami. L'avatar titilla le bouton de chair de sa femme avant d'aller plus loin. L'héritière dû poser ses mains sur le lavabo pour garder l'équilibre quand elle sentit les doigts de sa femme s'introduire dans son intimité. Korra continua à exciter le paquet de nerf d'Asami avec son pouce alors qu'elle commençait de lents mouvements de va-et-vient avec ses doigts. L'héritière ne put retenir ses gémissements alors que l'avatar approfondissait ses caresses en accélérant l'allure. Quand Korra sentit sa femme sur le point de craquer, elle se retira. Asami gémit, cette fois, de frustration. Avec un sourire, l'avatar la fit se retourner et l'embrassa. Elle en profita pour dégrafer le soutien-gorge de l'héritière et l'envoya valdinguer au loin. Elle fit ensuite descendre ses lèvres le long du cou de sa femme jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle suçota l'un après l'autre les tétons dressés d'Asami qui haleta. Korra descendit le long du ventre de sa femme. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes au niveau de son nombril, zone extrêmement sensible depuis qu'Asami était enceinte. Elle continua sa descente et arriva au niveau de ses hanches. Korra fit glisser la robe et la lingerie de l'héritière le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ses pieds, embrassant chaque partie de peau mise à nu. L'avatar fit le chemin inverse et s'arrêta entre les cuisses de sa femme. Asami laissa échapper un cri quand Korra se mit à embrasser son bouton de chair. L'avatar glissa sa langue le long de l'entrée de l'intimité de l'héritière qui fut contente de pouvoir s'adosser au lavabo quand les vagues de plaisir remontèrent de son bas ventre pour inonder tout son système nerveux. Les gémissements d'Asami se firent plus profonds, prouvant à Korra que sa femme allait bientôt lâcher prise. L'avatar se releva. Elle embrassa l'héritière en la pénétrant à nouveau. Asami étouffa un cri dans la bouche de sa femme. Korra accentua ses caresses en continuant à l'embrasser mais dans le cou, cette fois et l'héritière ne tarda pas à perdre pied. Asami atteignit l'orgasme en essayant d'amoindrir son cri dans l'épaule de sa femme et lui laissa une magnifique marque de morsure. Elle s'effondra dans les bras de Korra. L'avatar la transporta jusqu'à leur lit ou elle l'allongea délicatement avant de s'assoir à ses côtés. Elle lui massa en douceur le ventre, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Asami finit par rouvrir les yeux et dans un soupir, dit :

« - Si j'avais su que nous fiancer selon les coutumes de ton peuple te rendrait aussi imaginative et entreprenante, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

\- Et si je te disais que je t'aime tout simplement et que ça faisait longtemps que je voulais faire ça, sans jamais vraiment trouver le bon moment.

\- Je t'aime aussi même si je sais que je vais te maudire demain pour les courbatures et autres marques que j'aurais encore demain.

\- Plains toi mais c'est moi qui vais devoir abandonner les manches courtes quelques temps vu la morsure que j'ai à l'épaule.

\- Peut-être que j'avais envie de te revendiquer comme mienne aux yeux du monde entier, expliqua Asami en s'asseyant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Korra perplexe.

\- Cette soirée a été en tout point magnifique mais j'aurais aimé passer plus de temps à danser avec toi. Bien sûr qu'avec Junior qui pousse, ce n'est pas simple mais je m'inquiétais aussi du « qu'en dira-t-on ». En discutant avec Zhu-Li puis tes parents, j'ai réalisé que je voulais, moi aussi, pouvoir vivre en couple et pas seulement à la maison. Et peut-être, qu'inconsciemment, toi aussi.

\- Le collier de fiançailles te marque comme étant promise à quelqu'un et les gens vont forcément finir par se poser des questions, surtout si la seule personne des tribus de l'Eau que tu fréquentes, c'est moi. Je n'avais pas réfléchit à ça tout à l'heure quand je te l'ai offert. Ça me semblait juste être la chose à faire.

\- Alors, il est peut-être temps d'officialiser notre union….

\- …Histoire que tout soit clair quand Junior pointera le bout de son nez, » conclut Korra en se penchant pour embrasser le ventre de sa femme où leur enfant était en train de grandir. Quand l'avatar se redressa, Asami entreprit de défaire les boutons de sa tenue avec une lenteur calculée. Korra voulut aller plus vite, pour sentir à nouveau la peau de sa femme contre la sienne mais reçu une claque sur la main et un faux regard noir de la part d'Asami. L'héritière savait depuis longtemps comment maitriser les ardeurs de sa femme et même si elle avait été ravie du traitement que l'avatar venait de lui faire subir, c'était à son tour d'être aux commandes.

Le lendemain, quand Asami rentra dans la cuisine, elle pensait être la première levée comme à l'accoutumé mais les parents de Korra l'avait devancée. Elle leur sourit et alla prendre son thé dans le buffet ainsi que les céréales de l'avatar car elle était en train d'émerger quand l'héritière avait quitté le lit. Elle mit l'eau à chauffer et vérifia que le lait était à la bonne température puis alla s'assoir à table. Elle demanda :

« - Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

\- Oui, surtout après que nous ayons mit les bouchons d'oreille, répondit Tonraq avant de boire son café. Senna éclata de rire alors que Korra se figea sur le seuil de la porte en entendant les paroles de son père. Asami piqua un fard, ce qui accentua le fou rire de sa belle-mère.

\- Bouges, Korra, j'ai faim, dit Mako en arrivant dans le couloir. L'avatar obéit en silence et l'ex-policier rentra dans la cuisine, seulement vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un caleçon. Ce fut à son tour de s'immobiliser en réalisant qu'il y avait des invités.

\- Apparemment, nous étions les seuls dans cette maison à ne pas t'avoir vu dans le plus simple appareil, c'est chose faite … ou presque, dit Tonraq en mettant encore plus mal à l'aise les trois jeunes gens.

\- Moi qui croyais que n'ayant plus de parent, j'allais échapper à ce genre de scène, dit Mako en se frottant le cou.

\- Jeune homme, tu n'as pas encore compris que vivre au côté de l'avatar réservait pas mal de surprise, » expliqua Senna en posant sa main sur le ventre d'Asami. L'héritière sourit en joignant sa main à celle de la mère de l'avatar. Korra embrassa sa femme puis sa mère avant de s'assoir alors que Mako, un sourire aux lèvres, amenait l'eau chaude et le lait. Le petit déjeuné reprit son court calmement et la discussion était très banale. Asami et Senna parlaient des dernières tendances modes alors que Korra, Mako et Tonraq discutaient de la saison du tournoi des maitres. Alors que le silence tomba sur la pièce quelques instants, des bruits étranges leur parvint du couloir. Tout le monde se regarda, surpris mais quand un coup sourd retentit en provenance de la porte, Mako comprit. Avec un sourire espiègle, il fit signe à Korra d'ouvrir avec un courant d'air. L'avatar s'exécuta et Bolin et Opale s'écroulèrent sur le plancher de la cuisine, clairement interrompu dans un baiser passionné.

« - Il m'avait bien semblé entendre une voix masculine parmi tous gémissements et cris de la nuit dernière, dit Tonraq pince sans rire alors que Korra et Asami gloussaient et que Mako se moquait ouvertement de son frère.

\- Oh … vous êtes déjà réveillés, dit Bolin en se relevant et en aidant Opale à faire de même.

\- Et oui, frangin ! C'est ça avoir une grande famille et tu vas entendre parler de ce matin pendant longtemps. Opale rougit alors que Bolin évitait le regard de toutes les personnes dans la pièce.

\- Et il ne sera pas le seul, répliqua Senna avec un grand sourire en regardant sa fille et sa belle-fille qui piquèrent à nouveau un fard. Venez-vous assoir, il y a encore à manger. »

La journée se déroula de la même manière. Le soir venu, les jeunes adultes raccompagnèrent les parents de Korra au port ou les au-revoir se conclurent avec une belle photo de groupe, voir de famille.

A SUIVRE


	13. Chapter 13

Le lundi sonna le commencement d'une nouvelle semaine pleine de rebondissements. Mako rentra dans le bureau provisoire de la présidence en attendant leur déménagement à Ba Sing Se. Wu était déjà là et lisait la presse. Le ministre s'installa et reprit le dossier qu'il avait laissé en suspens le vendredi en partant. Il devait travailler depuis à peine dix minutes quand Wu lui dit :

« - Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Du fait que tu ne viendras pas avec moi à Ba Sing Se.

\- Bien sûr que je pars pour la capitale quand tout sera régler, répondit l'ex-policier perplexe.

\- C'est pas ce qu'on dit dans le journal, siffla le président en envoyant la gazette à son ministre

\- Je ne sais pas d'où le journaliste croit tenir ses informations mais il a tort, expliqua Mako après avoir lu l'article.

\- Donc tu ne passes tous tes week-ends chez Asami. Tu n'es pas arrivé avec elle à la soirée samedi et le lendemain, elle ne portait pas un collier de fiançailles. Et cerise sur le gâteau, Asami n'est pas enceinte et le bébé n'est pas de toi.

\- Ecoutes, il y a des choses de vraies dans ce que tu viens de dire mais d'autres non.

\- Alors, expliques moi !

\- Je ne peux pas. C'est à Asami et à Korra de décider si elles veulent tout t'expliquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que Korra vient faire dans cette histoire ? demanda Wu en sentant la colère montait en lui.

\- Parce que tout est toujours lié à l'avatar. Wu, je te garantis que j'ai accepté le poste de ministre en sachant que je devrais quitter Republic City. Même si j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie, elle partirait avec moi à Ba Sing Se ou notre relation serait finit. Quant à Asami, notre relation est terminée et nous sommes tous les deux passés à autre chose. Et si je passe tous mes week-ends chez elle, c'est parce que j'ai enfin trouvé une famille. De plus, je ne suis pas le seul, Bolin est aussi avec nous. Et Korra habite chez les Sato depuis l'arrestation de Kuvira.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, Asami n'est pas enceinte et du coup, tu ne vas pas l'épouser pour cette raison.

\- Non, je ne vais pas me marier avec ma meilleure amie… rectification, je ne sais pas me marier avec ma sœur. En plus, tu n'imagines pas le nombre de personne qui voudrait ma mort si je faisais ça. Et après réflexion, à cause des nouveaux accords entre les nations, ça ne serait plus trop possible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Wu, cette fois, complètement perdu.

\- Ça n'est pas à moi de te le dire et elles me détesteraient si je t'en parlais sans leur accord.

\- Donc tu viens bien avec moi à Ba Sing Se.

\- J'ai hâte de prendre mon poste, répondit Mako en préférant ne pas relever le sous-entendu du président mais lui ne lâcha pas l'affaire

\- Je vais enfin t'avoir pour moi seul.

\- Ecoutes, Wu, je sais que tu joues sur les deux tableaux mais pas moi. Tu es mon supérieur, mon ami mais rien de plus. Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par les hommes.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, tant qu'on n'a pas essayé, on ne peut pas savoir, répondit le président en se levant et en se rapprochant de Mako de manière très lancinante.

\- Wu, je t'arrête tout de suite, dit l'ex-policier en posant une main sur la poitrine de son supérieur et en lui jetant un regard noir. Je sais très bien que ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas.

\- Mako, j'ai besoin de toi … à moins que j'interrompe quelque chose, dit Korra en rentrant dans le bureau.

\- Non, pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répondit l'intéressé en se tournant vers sa sœur.

\- Katara, Tof et Zuko ont disparu.

\- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les deux hommes en cœurs.

\- Personne ne les a vus depuis leur départ de la soirée de samedi. Lin a mis en place des équipes de recherche mais préférerait que ça ne s'ébruite pas trop, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a envoyé te chercher, expliqua l'avatar.

\- On y va ! répondit Mako sans hésitation en rejoignant sa sœur.

\- Korra, avant que vous partiez, j'aurais une question.

\- Faites vite.

\- Avec qui Asami est mariée et du coup, qui est le père de son enfant ?

\- Quoi ? s'écria l'avatar un jetant un regard à son frère qui lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule impuissant.

\- Ah, vous n'êtes au courant ? J'aurais pensé le contraire vu que vous êtes sa meilleure amie. En tout cas, Mako, lui, le sait même s'il ne veut rien me dire.

\- Je sais que vous voulez restées discrètes mais je te conseille de lui dire sinon il ne va pas nous lâcher, dit l'ex-policier dépité.

\- En fait, nous comptons le rendre officiel alors autant commencer. Voilà votre réponse, M. Président, » dit Korra en lui tendant une photo. C'était le cliché prit la veille sur le port. On pouvait voir les parents de Korra au centre, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. A leur gauche, se trouvait Bolin et Opale, main dans la main n'osant pas se regarder, les joues rouges alors que derrière eux, se trouvait Mako qui riait aux éclats, un bras sur l'une des épaules de son frère alors que son autre bras reposait sur l'épaule opposée de sa futur belle-sœur. De l'autre côté du cliché, Korra enlaçait Asami, leurs mains reposant sur le ventre rond de l'héritière. Les deux femmes rayonnaient de bonheur.

« - J'étais passé donner cette photo à Opale. C'est comme ça que j'ai su pour la disparition de nos anciens héros, expliqua l'avatar.

\- Je suis pas sûr de comprendre, dit Wu toujours en train d'étudier le cliché.

\- C'est plutôt évident. Asami et Korra sont mariées, répondit Mako sans masquer son impatience.

\- Non, ça je comprends et félicitation au passage. Là ou je suis perdu, c'est comment vous avez réussit à cacher ça et toujours la même question, qui est le père ?

\- La réponse est la même pour les deux questions, les esprits nous ont aidé pour nous remercier d'avoir sauvé leur monde, expliqua Korra en mentant allégrement à Wu. Le président regarda Mako pour avoir confirmation et son ministre hocha la tête de manière affirmative.

\- Très bien, vous pouvez rejoindre le commandant Beifong. Tenez-moi au courant des recherches, dit Wu en rendant la photo à l'avatar.

\- Une dernière chose, nous avons décidé de rendre notre relation officielle mais à notre manière. Donc si cela fuite, je saurais que c'est vous et autant vous prévenir, vous n'aimeriez pas m'avoir comme ennemi et Asami encore moins, c'est clair ?

\- Comme de l'eau de roche, » répondit Wu en déglutissant. Korra sortit, Mako sur ses talons. L'ex-policier attendit qu'ils furent hors du bâtiment pour dire :

« - Tu crois pas que tu as été un peu fort avec Wu.

\- Ça lui fait du bien de lui rappeler qu'il n'est pas tout puissant.

\- Oui, c'est mon boulot de faire en sorte qu'il n'ait pas les chevilles qui enflent mais tu as conscience qu'il va me prendre la tête avec cette histoire pendant des semaines.

\- Oups, répondit Korra pas du tout désolée avec un grand sourire.

\- Bon, par où on commence ? demanda Mako dépité

\- Asami coordonne les patrouilles aériennes. Lin et Su sont en train d'interroger des divers témoins de la soirée. Bolin nous attend à l'hôtel avec Kuzco, Pabu et Naga afin qu'on quadrille la ville depuis le sol. »

A SUIVRE


	14. Chapter 14

Alors que la journée touchait à sa fin, les recherches n'avaient rien donné. Epuisés, Korra retrouva ses frères et sa femme dans le parc du portail. Asami leur avait apporté à manger et même si le cœur n'y était pas, ils firent un pique-nique à la lueur des lumières du monde des esprits. Alors que Bolin s'allongeait dans l'herbe pour se reposait, Mako et Korra étudiaient à nouveau la carte. Asami se leva pour faire quelques pas en espérant soulager son mal de dos. Elle marcha tranquillement jusqu'à atteindre le cratère autour duquel des barrières avaient été installées. Elles étaient à moitié métalliques et à moitié végétales. Des maitres contrôlant la Terre et le Métal les avaient érigées quelques semaines après le retour des deux femmes. Il existait un passage surveillé de l'autre côté du cratère, c'est pour ça que l'héritière fut étonnée de découvrir un trou dans la barrière. Elle se concentra pour transmettre sa perplexité et son inquiétude à sa femme. L'avatar et leurs frères arrivèrent en courant quelques instants plus tard. Korra demanda :

« - Tout va bien ? Un problème avec Junior ?

\- Oui, oui il n'y a pas de soucis avec le bébé. Non, je suis plutôt intriguée par ça, expliqua Asami en montrant sa découverte.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Bolin.

\- Qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas. Normalement une patrouille fait le tour du périmètre deux fois par jour, expliqua Mako. Ils auraient dû repérer ce trou et faire un rapport. Le commandant Beifong aurait dû faire réparer la barrière ou au moins mettre des hommes en surveillance.

\- Asami, retournes vers Kuzco et prévient Lin par radio qu'on va au portail, ordonna Korra.

\- Sûrement pas ! Je viens avec vous.

\- C'est dangereux, on ne sait pas ce qu'on va trouver derrière. Je ne prendrais pas le risque que tu te retrouves piégée.

\- Heureusement que ce n'est pas toi qui décides dans ce cas, dit l'héritière avant de franchir le trou.

\- Asami ! hurla Korra en s'engouffrant à son tour dans l'ouverture.

\- Vas prévenir le commandant, demanda Mako à son frère avant de suivre les filles.

\- Je me dépêche, attendez moi avant de franchir le portail, » répondit Bolin en repartant en courant.

Quand le maître de la Terre rejoignit sa famille, Asami et Korra étaient toujours en train de se disputer alors que Mako s'était assis au pied du portail et comptait les points. Quand il vit son frère arriver, il l'interpella :

« - Qu'a dit le commandant ?

\- Qu'elle allait nous rejoindre et que nous devons l'attendre.

\- Pas question ! s'exclama Korra. Si nos disparus sont bien dans le monde des esprits, cela fait plus de 24h et il a pu leur arriver n'importe quoi.

\- Alors on y va, dit Asami

\- Non, restes là !

\- Tu sais parfaitement que je passerais ce portail avec ou sans toi.

\- Pourquoi ai-je épousé quelqu'un d'aussi têtu ? » répondit l'avatar en levant les bras avant de traverser. Asami prit la main de ses frères et les entraina à la suite de sa femme. A leur arrivée dans le monde des esprits, ils trouvèrent Korra en discussion avec un écureuil ailé. Ils préféreraient les laisser terminer. Quand l'esprit alla se poser sur un arbre, Asami demanda :

« - Tu as appris quelque chose ?

\- Il n'a rien vu et nous conseille d'aller voir Iroh car tous les humains finissent par arriver dans sa clairière. Il va attendre Lin et de la conduire au vieil homme.

\- Eh bien, allons voir l'ancien dragon de l'ouest, » conclut Asami en prenant la main de sa femme.

Quand l'équipe de l'avatar arriva dans la clairière de l'ancien général, ils furent surpris d'entendre des rires. Iroh était entouré de ses amis les esprits mais il y avait d'autres personnes. Mako et Bolin faillirent se jeter sur l'homme adossé à l'arbre derrière Iroh. Korra les arrêta alors qu'Asami lui broya la main sous l'effet de la crispation.

« - Allons les enfants, le monde des esprits est un endroit calme et paisible.

\- Iroh a raison. De plus, Zaheer n'est pas là physiquement, il ne peut nous faire de mal, expliqua l'avatar à ses compagnons.

\- Mais tu as oublié ce qu'il t'a fait, s'exclama Bolin.

\- Non mais je ne veux pas que ce souvenir dirige ma vie.

\- Tu lui pardonnes ? demanda Asami surprise.

\- Non, ce qu'il m'a fait, est impardonnable mais je suis passée à autre chose surtout maintenant que j'ai un avenir.

\- Depuis quand l'avatar ne fonce-t-il plus dans le tas avant de réfléchir ? demanda l'homme assit à côté d'Iroh.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est son rôle d'apporter la paix et Korra a enfin compris que parfois ne rien faire est la meilleure chose à faire, lui répondit la femme en face de lui.

\- Elle ressemble de plus en plus à tête de flèche. Qu'est ce que son côté pacifiste pouvait m'agacer, rajouta l'autre femme. Korra et Asami échangèrent un regard, elles connaissaient cette expression.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, cela nous a tirés d'affaires bien des fois. Et même toi, tu as gardé ton calme la première fois que tu as rencontré Iroh, répliqua la première femme.

\- Ouais c'est surtout que je ne savais pas qui il était sinon tu penses bien que je lui aurais rentré dans le lard au vieux chnoque.

\- Mes amis, je ne pense pas que l'avatar et ses amis soient venus pour écouter de vieilles histoires, interrompit l'ancien général. Qu'est ce qu'il vous amène dans le monde des esprits ?

\- Nous avons besoin de votre aide. Nous sommes à la recherche de certaines personnes et nous pensons qu'ils sont surement ici, expliqua Asami. Vous et vos amis les avaient peut être croisés. En fait, je suis même sûre que vous savez qui nous cherchons.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Bolin perplexe.

\- Je commence à comprendre d'où vient la sagesse nouvelle de l'avatar, répondit l'homme en se retournant afin qu'ils puissent voir son visage complet. L'homme ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé qu'Asami mais l'air sévère qui se reflétait dans ses yeux lui donner une certaine prestance. Seulement la brulure qui lui marquait tout le côté gauche, le rendait reconnaissable à tout jamais.

\- Roi Zuko, dit Mako en s'inclinant.

\- Je ne suis plus le dirigeant de la nation du Feu depuis longtemps. Je suppose que vous avez compris qui sont mes compagnes, répondit-il en regardant l'héritière.

\- Tof s'est trahit quand elle a parlé de l'avatar Ang, expliqua Asami. Mais j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi vous semblez si jeune.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas sûre, commença Katara.

\- Mais on ne va pas s'en plaindre, coupa Tof.

\- Mon oncle pense que c'est une sorte de récompense, dit Zuko.

\- Ce n'est qu'une supposition, acquiesça le vieil homme.

\- Vous savez que tout Républic City vous cherche, dit Bolin.

\- Je pense que ma fille est bien contente que j'ai disparu.

\- Le commandant Beifong a supervisé les recherches même quand tout le monde voulait abandonner, contra Mako. Elle ne devrait plus tarder à nous rejoindre d'ailleurs.

\- Lin passera le portail uniquement pour ramener Katara et Zuko en sécurité. De plus, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir quitter ce monde

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? s'écria Bolin. Vous pouvez pas faire ça.

\- Toi, le pleurnichard, tu ne m'avais pas manqué. Je suis vieille, j'ai fait mon temps et quand je vous vois tous les quatre, je sais que l'avenir est entre de bonnes mains.

\- Tof a raison. Nous avons mené nos propres guerres pour vous laissez un monde un peu plus tranquille, à vous de gérer maintenant, compléta Zuko.

\- Katara, vous partagez leur avis ? demanda Asami soudain perdue. Korra la prit dans ses bras car elle aussi, avait du mal à assimiler ce que leurs ainés étaient en train de dire

\- Je vais rentrer avec vous car j'ai une dernière mission à accomplir puis je reviendrais ici.

\- Votre décision est donc prise ? demanda une voie venue de nulle part.

\- Oui, répondirent les trois anciens héros sans hésitation.

\- Je vous autorise à rester dans notre monde sous cette apparence, dit Raava en sortant du corps de Korra. Mais attention, si vous partez, vous mourrez.

\- Nous comprenons et nous acceptons, dit Zuko alors que les deux femmes hochèrent la tête de manière affirmative.

\- Katara, je sais que vous voulez aider Asami pour la délivrance mais je ne peux vous accorder ma bénédiction que si je vous la donne à vous trois en même temps.

\- Pourra-t-elle accoucher ici ? demanda Korra

\- Il serait préférable même, répondit l'esprit de la Lumière.

\- Dans ce cas, nous sommes prêts, dit la maitre de l'Eau.

A SUIVRE


	15. Chapter 15

\- Zaheer, vous êtes un agent de Vaatu, vous en avait conscience, dit Raava.

\- Je sais également que le monde est régit par l'équilibre fragile entre le bien et le mal, répondit l'ex-chef du lotus rouge.

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes toujours en vie et que je vous laisse accéder à notre monde mais si vous révélez à quiconque ce que vous avez vu et entendu aujourd'hui, il se pourrait que je sois moins magnanime la prochaine fois que nous nous croiserons ici ou ailleurs.

\- Je comprends parfaitement mais en échange, j'aimerais comprendre une chose. J'ai acquis mes pouvoirs lors de la convergence harmonique. Comment Asami a obtenu sa maitrise ?

\- J'ai pu lui offrir en raison de sa proximité physique et mentale avec l'avatar, expliqua Raava.

\- J'aurais pensé que c'était lié à autre chose.

\- J'avoue m'être posé la même question, dit Iroh

\- Non ! répondit l'esprit de la Lumière de manière catégorique

\- Mais un maitre du sang pourrait être capable de faire ça, insista Zaheer.

\- A la seul condition qu'il est réussi à déceler le potentiel de la personne et c'est là qu'est le problème. Contrairement à ce que pense la plupart des profanes, tout le monde ne peut pas devenir un maître, répondit le grand esprit.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Mako alors qu'Asami s'asseyait dans l'herbe. Korra prit place dans son dos pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer contre elle.

\- Pour la même raison que tu es un maitre du Feu et ton frère un maitre de la Terre. Chaque personne est le mélange de ses parents et tous ses ancêtres. C'est le fruit du hasard si un enfant nait avec une maitrise mais si ses parents sont tous les deux des maîtres, il possédera les capacités de développer un don sans forcément qu'il se révèle. Jusqu'à encore très récemment, les peuples ne se mélangeaient pas, les frères et sœurs procédaient donc la même maitrise, celle que leurs parents avaient.

\- Si je comprends bien, la maitrise de Bolin vient de notre père et la mienne de notre mère, résuma l'ex-policier.

\- Mako, je sais qu'on ne connait pas grand-chose de notre mère mais tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait pu être de la nation du Feu ? demanda Bolin.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour vous, dit Raava avant de se tourner vers Katara. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

\- De quelle manière ? répondit la maître de l'Eau.

\- Ma mémoire marche d'une manière différente de la vôtre mais je sais que j'ai déjà croisé ces jeunes gens avant leur rencontre avec Korra. C'est donc Ang qui les vu. Katara, vous avez fait le tour du monde après votre mariage, c'est sûrement à ce moment-là que vous les avez rencontré.

\- Non, c'est bien plus tard, répondit Katara. Je m'en souviens maintenant. Bolin venait de naitre et sa famille arrivait à Républic City. Vos parents pensaient que la cité des nations leur offrirait une chance de vous donner un meilleur avenir. Nous nous sommes rencontrés au marché. Tenzin était partit depuis trois ans pour faire ses études dans les différents temples de l'Air et Kya se préparait à rejoindre le pôle pour compléter son savoir sur sa maitrise. Bumi était dans l'âge rebelle et avec ses amis, il terrorisait les plus jeunes. Mako, tu devais avoir trois ou quatre ans mais tu avais déjà un grand sens de la justice. Et quand tu as vu mon fils malmenait une fillette, tu n'as pas hésité à t'interposer.

\- Cette histoire me dit vaguement quelque chose, dit Asami d'une voix perplexe. Je m'étais égarée dans un quartier que je ne connaissais pas et je me suis retrouvée prise au piège par trois garçons plus grand que moi. J'allais leur donner ce qu'il voulait quand un garçonnet s'est mis entre nous. Il a utilisé sa maîtrise du Feu et j'en ai profité pour m'enfuir. Je venais perdre ma mère et j'ai cru qu'il allait m'attaquer.

\- J'ai vu la scène de loin mais le temps que j'arrive tu avais disparue. J'avais entraperçu ton visage mais je viens seulement de comprendre. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas vous reconnaitre ? s'exclama Katara en se frappant le front.

\- Tu es vieille ! répondit Tof pince sans rire.

\- Donc vous nous avez connus enfant ? demanda Bolin. Comment nous étions ?

\- Mako avait impressionné Bumi qui a décidé de le prendre sous son aile. Pendant l'année qui a suivi, ils ont passé tous leurs temps libres ensemble. Mon fils s'est assagit en même temps tu grandissais, expliqua la maitre de l'Eau en regarda le conseillé présidentiel. Quand à toi, Bolin, à part baver, je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce que tu faisais quand je passais l'après-midi avec votre mère. Tout le monde esquissa un sourire mais Korra demanda :

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir recueilli les garçons à la mort de leur père. Leur mère les avait abandonnés mais vous auriez pu faire quelque chose pour eux.

\- Malheureusement non. Bumi venait d'avoir 15 ans quand Ang est décédé. Kya et Tenzin n'habitaient plus avec nous et j'ai préféré rentrer au pôle. J'ai échangé quelques lettres avec leur mère dans l'année qui a suivi mais notre correspondance a fini par s'étioler et disparaitre. Je n'ai su que des années plus tard ce qu'il leur été arrivé et je n'avais pas vraiment fait le rapprochement quand tu m'en as parlé, il y a deux ans, expliqua Katara d'une voix triste.

\- Ni Bolin, ni moi n'avons de souvenir de ce que vous venez de nous raconter donc nous ne pouvons pas vous en vouloir. Raava, merci pour ce cadeau. Vous venez encore d'agrandir un peu plus de notre famille, dit Mako en s'inclinant devant le grand esprit.

\- Ce n'était pas tout à fait votre cadeau. Katara, peux-tu te souvenir de la dernière fois ou tu as vu leur famille au complet ?

\- Oui, je devrais y arriver maintenant que je sais ce que je dois faire, » répondit la maître de l'Eau en fermant les yeux. L'esprit de la Lumière toucha sa tête et un filament argenté en sortit. Il s'agrandit doucement pour devenir une image visible de tous. Un homme souriait, un petit garçon sur ses épaules qui riait aux éclats alors qu'un adolescent essayait de l'attraper. A leur côté se tenait une femme, un panier dans les mains remplit de légumes, un bébé dans le dos. Zuko se figea alors qu'Iroh s'écria :

« - C'est impossible !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Bolin perplexe.

\- La femme de ce souvenir, c'est votre mère ? répondit l'ancien roi.

\- Oui, c'est comme ça que je m'en souviens, expliqua Mako. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est le portrait craché de ma belle-sœur, dit Iroh.

\- Parce que c'est sa petite-fille. Zuko, je sais que tu as cherché ta mère sans succès. Tu n'as tout simplement pas cherché au bon endroit. Elle avait trouvé refuge au royaume de la Terre. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé après, expliqua Raava mais je sais avec certitude que Mako, Bolin, Zuko et Iroh partagent le même sang. Les quatre des cinq hommes présents restèrent sans voix. Tof se leva et s'approcha de l'ancien policier. Elle lui toucha le visage quelques instant avant de dire :

\- Je te l'avais bien dit, cracheur de feu, qu'un jour nos familles seraient unit.

\- Tu as dit ça à mon mariage par jalousie, répondit Zuko en retrouvant sa voix.

\- Possible, dit la maître de la Terre avec un haussement d'épaule. Raava, j'aimerais pouvoir assister au mariage de Bolin et Opale.

\- Oula ! Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, bafouilla l'acteur.

\- Peut-être mais vous êtes déjà aussi intimes qu'Asami et moi, ironisa Korra avec un grand sourire.

\- Comme je l'ai dit à Katara, il me serait extrêmement compliqué de vous accorder ma bénédiction chacun à votre tour. Le mieux, comme pour Asami, serait qu'ils viennent se marier ici.

\- Cela me rappelle que je voulais demander quelque chose vis-à-vis du bébé d'Asami. Nous n'avons aucun doute que cet enfant est le sien, dit Iroh mais elle ne l'a pas fait seule. Donc ma question est : Bolin ou Mako et quelle sera sa maitrise ?

\- Leur fils maitrisera la Terre, c'est une certitude, répondit Raava mais je présents qu'il aura également le contrôle de l'Eau.

\- C'est un garçon ? demanda Korra en posant ses mains sur le ventre de sa femme.

\- Je n'en étais pas totalement sûr, dit Asami d'une petite voix, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit.

\- La Terre et l'Eau. Oserais-je dire que c'est Korra qui a créé cet enfant grâce à la maitrise du sang ? postula Zaheer.

\- La maitrise du sang ne sert qu'à détruire, s'exclama Katara avec véhémence.

\- T'es-tu déjà demandé d'où venait les pouvoir de guérissons des maîtres de l'Eau ? contra Iroh.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir, répliqua Katara butée.

\- Les maitrises ne sont ni bonnes ni mauvaises, elles dépendent de ceux qui les utilisent, expliqua Raava. C'est l'avatar Anak qui a prohibé la maitrise du sang car son frère Kanan voulait s'en servir avec de mauvaises intentions. Pourtant ce sont les écrits de Kanan qui ont permis à Korra de sauver la vie d'Asami et de leur fils au début de la grossesse. L'époque où vous vivez est celle du changement. Il y a des chances que votre fils soit le premier mais pas le dernier à pouvoir maitriser deux éléments. Vous allez devoir réapprendre des choses qui ont été oubliées et faire en sorte que toutes les avancés scientifiques que vous allez faire agissent pour le bien de tous.

\- Car le mal sera toujours là et profitera de chacune de vos maladresses et n'hésitera pas à vous provoquer pour que vous fassiez des faux pas, dit Zaheer.

\- C'est une menace ? gronda Mako.

\- Un avertissement. L'avatar n'est pas tout puissant et ne peut pas tout contrôler. Tant que lui et ses amis n'oublient pas ça, le bien triomphera car c'est souvent l'arrogance qui entraine la défaite.

\- Les plus grands avatars ont été ceux qui ont su s'entourer par des amis fidèles et qui ont trouvé l'amour, confirma Iroh.

\- Vous êtes une génération qui devra faire face à plus de changements qu'il ne s'en ai produit depuis que Wan est devenu le premier avatar, dit Raava. Mais je sais que vous arriverez à faire face. Pour vous aider, vous devez retrouver les savoirs ancien et les transmettre surtout toi Korra. Le prochain avatar ne pourra bénéficier du lien avec vos anciennes vies, il faudra qu'il puisse comprendre qui il est et ce qu'il doit faire pour le monde.

\- Je ferais en sorte qu'il puisse accéder à mon savoir et mes souvenirs. Et vu que je peux encore discuter avec les amis de l'avatar qui m'a précédé, je pourrais également lui léguer les connaissances de Ang, répondit Korra.

\- Et n'oublie pas que ton fils pourra également le guider, dit Mako en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

\- Tu as raison, notre fils sera le premier d'une nouvelle génération qui devra se battre pour maintenir la paix que nous avons établit entre les nations au prix de lourds sacrifice. Et c'est à nous de lui apprendre, expliqua Asami.

\- Gardez à l'esprit cette détermination et l'avenir sera la suite logique du présent, approuva le grand esprit de la Lumière. Maintenant, il est temps. Katara, Tof et Zuko venez vers moi. Les autres, je vous conseille de ne pas regarder. » Les 4 jeunes obéirent et détournèrent le regard. Iroh et Zaheer fermèrent également les yeux. Une puissance lumière illumina la clairière alors qu'une vague d'énergie se répandit. Tous les maitres sentirent la puissance de leur don décuplait et Korra manqua de peu de rentrer dans l'état d'avatar et seul la présence d'Asami lui permit de garder le contrôle. Et soudain tout s'arrêta et le monde revient à la normale. Tous ouvrirent prudemment les yeux et plusieurs choses se produisirent en même temps.

« - Tof, c'est finit, tu as le droit d'ouvrir les yeux, dit Katara avec un sourire.

\- Je sais bien mais je crois qu'il y a un souci, répondit la première maitre du métal.

\- Raava, que m'avez-vous fait ? hurla Zaheer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Korra en se relevant.

\- Afin que Tof profite pleinement du monde des esprits, je lui ai redonné la vue mais pour faire ça, il a fallut que quelqu'un la perde. Tout est question d'équilibre ! expliqua le grand esprit de la Lumière alors que Tof ouvrait progressivement les yeux pour ne pas être éblouie.

\- Je vous maudis, Raava, cracha Zaheer en disparaissant.

\- Vous êtes au courant des problèmes que vous venez de nous créer en faisant ça, dit Mako.

\- S'il m'avait laissé finir, je lui aurais dit que sa cécité ne se manifesterait qu'ici. Dans votre monde, il possède toujours ses 5 sens mais je trouve normal qu'il soit punit après les atrocités qu'il a commis. Notre monde était devenu son refuge pour amoindrir son emprisonnement, il est donc logique qu'il purge également une peine ici.

\- J'aime mieux ça parce que j'imaginais parfaitement le commandant Beifong me demandait des explications alors que théoriquement, je suis maintenant son supérieur.

\- J'aimerai bien voir ça, le bleu ! La voix claqua comme un coup de fouet et figea tout le monde.

\- Alors c'est à ça que vous ressemblez, dit Tof en retrouvant ses esprits la première.

\- Mère, nous sommes heureuses que tu n'ais rien, répondit Su tandis que sa sœur osait les épaules. Opale alla rejoindre Bolin alors que Tenzin aidait Asami à se lever et que Kya rejoignait sa mère.

\- Bien maintenant qu'on vous a retrouvé, on rentre, ordonna Lin.

\- Vous partez sans nous, répliqua Tof.

\- Je te demande pardon ?! On vient de fouiller la ville toute la journée pour vous trouver tranquillement installés ici et maintenant, tu nous annonce que tu ne rentres pas.

\- Pas seulement moi mais Katara et Zuko aussi.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? demanda Lin légèrement perturbée par le nouveau regard de sa mère.

\- Ecoutes, nous faisons partit du passé, il est temps pour vous de voler de votre propre ailes.

\- Vous nous abandonnez ? demanda Opale toujours dans les bras de Bolin.

\- Abandonner, tout de suite les grands mots. Vous pourrez toujours venir nous voir ici mais à vous de prendre vos propres décisions et de faire vos propres erreurs.

\- M'étonne pas, vous l'avez entendu, on rentre, commanda une nouvelle fois Lin.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas vous faire changer d'avis ? demanda Tenzin.

\- C'est trop tard, mon fils. L'avenir est à vous. Maintenant, à vous de le construire sans le faire exploser, répondit Katara en posant la main sur l'épaule du maitre de l'Air.

\- On devrait y arriver, répliqua Korra avec un grand sourire.

\- Faites moi plaisir mes filles, surveillez bien ces gamins, c'est eux qui vont forger notre monde.

\- Même maintenant, tu ne peux t'empêcher de tout diriger.

\- Lin ! s'exclama sa sœur.

\- Laisses Su, elle a raison mais quand je vois les merveilleuses femmes que vous êtes, je me dis que finalement, je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillée pour vous élever.

\- C'est l'une des rares fois ou je t'entends faire un compliment, dit Katara en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

\- C'est ce monde qui me ramollit alors n'en profitez pas trop. Lin, tu me ressembles bien plus que tu ne le penses et c'est ça qui fait que tu es une grande commandante et que les gens te respectent. Je suis contente que vous vous soyez réconcilié avec Su car Raava a raison, l'union fait la force. Et la famille est l'union la plus puissance qui existe dans notre monde.

\- Il n'y a pas que l'avatar qui a gagné en sagesse en vieillissant, dit Zuko en croisant les bras, un sourire en coin.

\- Oh, ça va cracheur de feu ! Tout ça pour dire que quand je vois nos enfants et la génération d'après, je sais que l'avenir va continuer sur les rails que nous avons posé.

\- Tu vas me manquer, grand-mère ! dit Opale en prenant Tof dans ses bras.

\- Tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux et ne laisses pas le pleurnichard tout seul, il peut être utile … de temps en temps s'il est bien commandé.

\- Je vois enfin d'où le comandant Beifong tient son sarcasme, renifla Mako en prenant la même position que Zuko. Le lien de parenté entre les deux hommes fut flagrant à ce moment là.

\- Il est temps pour nous de rentrer, je pense, conseilla Tenzin d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur celle de sa mère, toujours sur son épaule.

\- De tout façon, nous reviendrons vite, rajouta Asami en posant une main sur son ventre.

\- Dans trois mois environ pour la naissance de notre fils, » compléta Korra. Chacun fit ses au-revoir aux anciens héros et repartit en direction du portail. Lin ferma la marche mais arrivée à l'orée de la clairière, elle se retourna et fit un signe de tête à sa mère qui lui rendit.

A SUIVRE


	16. Chapter 16

Quand Asami se réveilla ce matin-là, elle sut que cela allait être un grand jour. Elle avait tourné toute la nuit sans trouver vraiment le sommeil. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et posa sa main sur son anneau.

« - Si tu l'enlèves, je peux te garantir que je vais être très en colère.

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, expliqua Asami en se tournant vers sa femme qui s'accoudait sur son oreiller

\- Je ne dormais pas vraiment. Tu as tellement bougé cette nuit que j'ai eue du mal à fermer les yeux.

\- Hiroshi était très agité, c'est ça qui m'a empêché de dormir.

\- Tu crois que notre fils veut sortir ?

\- Nous sommes dans la bonne période en tout cas, répondit l'héritière alors que l'avatar s'était assise dans son dos et lui massait les reins. Tu ne regrette pas ?

\- Regretter quoi ? D'être en train de soulager la femme que j'aime qui est sur le point de mettre au monde notre enfant ? La naissance d'Hiroshi est la plus belle aventure que nous allons vivre et l'élever ensemble va être fantastique.

\- Je ne parlais pas vraiment de ça même si je suis rassurée de te l'entendre dire. Non, je te parlais du prénom de notre garçon. Je t'ai un peu imposé Hiroshi.

\- Ton père était un grand homme même s'il a pu faire des choix douteux. Je suis honorée que notre fils porte son nom. Si je n'avais pas aimé, je te l'aurais dit.

\- Et bien tant mieux car je pense que nous allons faire sa connaissance dans vraiment pas longtemps, expliqua Asami en posant ses deux mains sur son ventre avant de se crisper.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda Korra en sortant du lit pour se mettre en face de sa femme qui respirait par petites goulées.

\- Oui, je viens de perdre les eaux.

\- Je vais sceller Kuzco et je reviens te chercher. Pendant ce temps, concentres toi sur ta respiration et essaye de compter le temps entre les douleurs.

\- Je t'attends ! » L'avatar s'habilla rapidement et fila hors de la pièce comme le vent. Asami se leva avec précaution, prit le sac qu'elle avait préparé à l'avance pour cet instant et vérifia que tout était bien dedans. Elle enfila ensuite une robe ample qui ne gênerait pas ses mouvements. Puis elle prit le chemin de la cour à pas mesurés. Korra venait de finir de préparer son bison volant quand sa femme la rejoint. Sans un mot l'avatar sauta à terre, prit l'héritière dans ses bras et l'installa confortablement dans la selle. C'est à ce moment-là que la première vraie contraction traversa Asami qui se mit à haleter sous la douleur. Korra regarda sa femme, impuissante. Puis la douleur refoula et l'héritière retrouva son souffle. L'avatar l'embrassa sur le front et prit les rênes du bison, cap sur le portail.

Korra hésita à faire passer Kuzco à travers le portail mais le bison renâcla et se posa de lui-même à quelques mètres du passage vers le monde des esprits. L'avatar fit descendre sa femme et ordonna à l'animal de rentrer. Alors que Kuzco prenait son envol, les deux femmes traversèrent. Quand elles mirent le pied dans l'autre monde, une nouvelle contraction arriva et Asami ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Korra la soutient du mieux qu'elle put en prenant une respiration calme. L'héritier finit par caller son souffle sur celui de sa femme. Plusieurs esprits, intrigués, regardaient la scène. L'avatar les voyant, demanda : « Est-ce que l'un de vous peut nous conduire à Katara ? » Une ombre sortit de la lisière du bois et le renard s'approcha d'elles. Il se frotta à leurs jambes et partit. Les deux femmes le suivirent et au bout d'un moment qui leur sembla interminable, ils arrivèrent devant un abri fait de branchages avec une paillasse surélevée. Korra aida Asami à s'installer alors que le renard prenait place sur le côté de la cabane. A peine allongée, Asami fut traversée par une nouvelle contraction. Quand elle reprit son souffle, elle dit :

« - J'ai l'impression que les douleurs durent plus longtemps et se rapprochent.

\- Oui, j'en ai aussi le sentiment. J'espère que Katara sera vite là.

\- Et me voilà ! Quand les premières douleurs ont eu lieu ? demanda la maitre de l'Eau en s'asseyant et en posant ses mains sur le ventre de l'héritière

\- Juste avant que nous quittions la maison, je dirais une bonne heure, répondit Asami. Mais Hiroshi a été agité toute la nuit.

\- Korra, mets toi dans le dos d'Asami et pose tes mains sur son ventre. Les filles, je suis désolée de vous dire ça mais c'est vraiment que le début, expliqua la maitre de l'Eau en examinant l'héritière.

\- Pourtant nous avions la sensation que les douleurs se rapprochaient un peu plus à chaque fois, dit l'avatar en obéissant aux ordres de Katara.

\- En faite, vu ou est Hiroshi, l'écart entre chaque douleur est constant mais c'est possible que l'intensité soit plus forte à chaque fois. Renard, tu peux aller prévenir Zuko que je n'aurais pas besoin du baquet avant que la plume ne soit remontée et dis à Iroh que nous allons avoir besoin de provisions. L'esprit se leva et partit d'un pas léger.

\- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? demanda Asami en se callant completement contre sa femme.

\- Que vous allez passer une bonne partit de la journée ici. »

Et l'attente commença. Le renard revient alors qu'une nouvelle contraction traversait Asami. Korra allait enlever ses mains du ventre sa femme pour lui masser les épaules mais l'esprit posa sa patte sur les doigts de l'avatar. L'héritière sentit la douleur diminuait, elle avait toujours mal mais c'était devenu gérable. Le renard s'allongea sous la paillasse alors que Katara expliquait :

« - Korra, ta maitrise du sang peut soulager Asami.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu dois faire en sorte qu'Asami ressente la douleur car c'est elle qui va la guider jusqu'à la délivrance et surtout chaque contraction aide Hiroshi à sortir mais les souffrances ne sont pas obligées d'être paralysantes.

\- Je suppose que mon pouvoir vient de mes mains et que c'est pour ça que je dois les garder sur son ventre.

\- L'art de guérir vient de tout ton corps mais est canalisé dans tes mains. Quand Asami ressent la douleur, concentres toi sur l'énergie qui circule dans son sang et évites qu'elle ne remonte dans son esprit. Tu ne pourras pas tout arrêter mais tu permettras à Asami de rester lucide.

\- J'ai l'impression de ne plus être maitresse de mon corps, dit l'héritière alors que la douleur avait à nouveau disparue.

\- C'est un peu le cas mais ton esprit reste fort et c'est grâce à lui que tu pourras gérer ton accouchement. Korra va t'aider car c'est son rôle de compagne mais c'est toi qui va donner naissance à votre fils. »

L'avatar ferma les yeux et ressentit completement le corps de sa femme et pour la première fois celui de son fils. Le petit garçon semblait tellement minuscule et pourtant déjà si fort. Korra ouvrit les yeux en sursautant et manqua de retirer ses mains. Asami, inquiétée par cette réaction, demanda :

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'ai … j'ai vu Hiroshi ! bafouilla l'avatar.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama l'héritière surprise. Comment ça, tu as vu notre fils ?

\- J'ai voulut mettre en application les consignes de Katara. J'ai sentit ton sang et j'ai compris comment te soulager. Alors que j'allais essayer, j'ai ressentit autre chose et c'est là que j'ai eu une image qui s'est imposée dans mon esprit. Un petit être, les yeux fermés, les points serrés mais qui semblait conscient qu'il se passe quelque chose.

\- Votre fils a déjà un esprit fort et avec cette image qu'il vient de t'imposer, prouve qu'il va bien. L'accouchement va être long mais il va très bien se passer, » conclut Katara en caressant le phénix qui venait de se poser sur son épaule.

La journée se déroula ainsi entre période de crise et accalmie. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passé, des esprits de plus en plus nombreux, venaient s'installer autour de l'abri. Alors que les contractions se rapprochaient, Zuko fit son apparition, un grand baquet un bois dans les mains d'où s'échappait de la vapeur. Il le posa non loin de la paillasse et après un signe de tête aux trois femmes, il partit. Malgré l'aide de Korra, Asami souffrait de plus en plus. Katara, qui surveillait l'évolution, annonça que c'était bientôt finit mais que le vrai travaille commençait maintenant. L'héritière suivit les consignes de la maitre de l'Eau et une heure plus tard, un puissant cri retentit dans la clairière. Asami s'effondra contre Korra, épuisée mais un immense sourire sur le visage alors que l'avatar avait les larmes aux yeux. Katara coupa le cordon et dit : « Korra, viens prendre ton fils et va le nettoyer. » L'interpelée se leva avec précaution et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Le petit garçon ne cessait de pleurer, ses yeux gris grand ouverts. Korra récupéra le sac d'affaires et alla au baquet. Elle baigna Hiroshi en douceur tout en lui parlant comme lui avait conseillé sa mère. Le bébé finit par se calmer alors que l'avatar le langeait et l'habillait. Korra retourna vers sa femme et lui posa leur fils dans les bras. Le petit garçon ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

« - J'ai l'impression qu'il a les cheveux blanc, dit Asami en lui caressant doucement le visage.

\- En tout cas, il a les yeux gris, rajouta Korra en s'asseyant à côté de sa femme.

\- Ce petit va nous réservé pas mal de surprise, répondit Katara avec un sourire. Les filles, vous allez rester ici et vous reposer. Vous rentrerais chez vous après qu'Hiroshi ait mangé. » Renard se leva et posa ses pattes avant dans le dos d'Asami. Elle et l'avatar se retournèrent pour découvrir un magnifique coffin, fait de branches et de feuilles. Korra prit son fils et le posa dans son lit sans qu'il se réveille. Le phénix fit tomber un rideau de plumes devant l'abri, obscurcissant la lumière du monde des esprits. Asami se changea avec l'aide de Korra et se rallongea pour observer Hiroshi mais la fatigue la rattrapa et elle s'endormit. L'avatar ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, une main dans le berceau de son fils et l'autre sur la tête de sa femme.

A SUIVRE


	17. Chapter 17

Quand la nouvelle famille rejoignit le monde physique, la matinée se terminait alors qu'ils avaient passé plus d'une journée dans le monde des esprits. Katara avait examiné Hiroshi après sa première tété. Asami était un peu nerveuse de ne pouvoir nourrir son fils mais tout se passa bien. La maitre de l'Eau chambra l'avatar pendant que sa femme donnait le sein car elle avait bien vu comment Korra regardait la poitrine d'Asami. L'avatar, gênée, sortit de l'abri pour tomber sur Tof et Zuko qui arboraient un grand sourire, signe qu'ils avaient entendu la remarque de Katara. La maitre de la Terre prit un malin plaisir à embarrasser encore plus la jeune femme. Le maitre du Feu mit fin à la plaisanterie quand il se rendit compte que Korra commençait à avoir honte de ses pensées. Il lui expliqua que c'était normal et qu'il allait leur falloir un temps d'adaptation mais que tout redeviendrait normal bientôt. Il conclut en disant que même Tof avait eu ce genre d'idée vu qu'elle avait eu deux enfants. Korra éclata de rire quand la maitre de la Terre envoya un pic de glaise à Zuko qui se contenta d'esquiver avec un pas sur le côté. Iroh les rejoignit à ce moment-là et les anciens purent enfin faire connaissance du petit garçon quelques minutes plus tard. Ils raccompagnèrent la famille au portail ou une surprise les attendait. Renard était assit, le phénix posé sur son épaule alors qu'a leurs côtés se tenait Wan Shi Tong. Raava sortit du corps de Korra. Chacun à leur tour, les quatre esprits bénirent le petit garçon et repartirent sans plus d'explications. Ce fut Iroh qui éclaircit la situation : « Hiroshi sera le véritable ambassadeur des esprits dans le monde physique, bien plus que chacun des avatars. Votre fils a le contrôle des 4 éléments primordiaux et devra apprendre à contrôler toutes les autres maitrises liées. Il va être l'être le plus puissant de la Terre, jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez de lui donner un frère ou une sœur ou qu'il est lui-même des enfants. A vous de bien le guider, sans vouloir vous mettre la pression. » Asami et Korra prirent pleinement conscience des responsabilités qu'elles avaient à présent mais loin de leur faire peur, elles se sourirent et traversèrent le portail après un dernier signe aux anciens. Korra ayant renvoyé Kuzco chez elles pour que le bison volant ne patiente pas trop, les deux femmes partirent à pied vers la ville. Elles passèrent par le poste de garde ou le policier en faction les arrêta :

« - Eh, qui êtes vous et comment êtes-vous rentrées ?

\- Nous sommes arrivés au levé du jour en bison volant, répondit Korra en posant le sac qu'elle transportait à ses pieds. Nous sommes les Sato et nous avons une autorisation permanente pour nous rendre dans le monde des esprits.

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai besoin de voir vos laisser-passer, répondit l'agent. Les deux femmes se regardèrent, gênées. C'était bien la première fois qu'on leur demandait leur papier.

\- Ecoutez, nous sommes partit un peu précipitamment ce matin, expliqua Asami. Vous n'avez qu'à appeler le commandant Beifong, elle vous confirmera.

\- Le commandant est à Zaofu pour toute la semaine.

\- Oh !

\- Si vous n'avez rien qui prouve que vous avez le droit d'être là, je vais devoir appeler mes collègues et vous continuerez vos explications au poste.

\- Je crois que c'est ça que vous voulez, dit une voix d'homme.

\- Shôki, je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de vous voir, s'exclama Korra alors qu'un homme, la cinquantaine, tendait des papiers au policier.

\- Tu vois, j'avais raison, engager Shôki était une bonne idée, répliqua Asami avec un grand sourire en se rappelant les longues discutions qu'elle et l'avatar avaient eu après l'arrivé du majordome dans la demeure des Sato.

\- Maitresse Asami, maitresse Korra, je suis content de voir que vous allez bien et je suis ravi de faire la connaissance du jeune maitre Hiroshi, répondit l'homme avec déférence.

\- C'est bon, tout est effectivement en ordre, dit le policier en rendant les papiers à l'avatar.

\- Rentrons à la maison, » conclut l'héritière.

Dans la voiture, Shôki leur expliqua qu'il était dans le jardin quand elles étaient parties. Voyant Kuzco revenir seul, il avait dételé le bison puis prévenu Zhu-Li de l'absence d'Asami. Il avait ensuite appelé les parents de Korra, Mako et enfin Bolin. Tonraq et Senna devraient arriver dans 3 jours. Le ministre devait prendre le premier train qui le ramènerait à Républic City et serait à la maison dans l'après-midi. Le majordome était partit les chercher peu de temps après que le producteur et Opale étaient arrivé à la maison. Bolin était en train d'organiser une fête pour la naissance d'Hiroshi. Korra et Asami imaginèrent très bien la scène et grimacèrent d'avance de ce que leur ami avait surement prévu. Elles qui voulaient un retour tranquille afin de se familiariser avec leur rôle de parents. Quand le majordome se tut, Korra contempla la ville alors qu'Asami observait leur fils qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. L'avatar savait que le destin du monde reposait souvent sur ses épaules mais avec l'arrivée d'Hiroshi, ce poids se faisait encore plus ressentir. Sa femme semblait sereine et détendue même si elle avait encore les traits fatigués. Korra se demandait comment Ang avait géré son rôle d'avatar et celui de père. Dans quelques temps, elle irait voir Tenzin et Bumi pour leur demander et elle poserait surement la question à Katara quand elle retournerait dans le monde des esprits. Et puis ses parents arrivaient dans quelques jours et elle pourra surement leur faire part de ses craintes.

« - Pourquoi es-tu soucieuse ? demanda Asami

\- Je me pose des questions, rien de bien grave.

\- Tu sais, ta mère m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien de plus sain que de s'interroger. Hiroshi va nous apprendre beaucoup sur la vie et sur nous.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es si calme.

\- La mort de ma mère m'a apprit qu'il y a des choses sur lesquelles nous n'avons aucune emprise alors autant rester sereine et voir ce qu'il va arriver. Mais je sens qu'il y a autre chose.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que je sois à la hauteur. Regardes, à chaque fois que j'ai voulut arranger les choses, je n'ai fait que les empirer, répondit l'avatar en désignant d'un geste du bras la ville ou les lianes-esprits semblaient gagner du terrain.

\- Moi, ce que je vois, c'est plutôt les nouvelles perspectives que tu as créé, expliqua l'héritière en montrant des enfants jouaient avec deux esprits. Hiroshi sera là pour finir d'harmoniser ce que tu as commencé.

\- S'il ne prend pas la grosse tête et qu'il décide de dominer le monde.

\- Alors nous devrions peut-être faire en sorte qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui puisse l'arrêter.

\- Asami, est-ce que tu sous-entends ce que je pense que tu sous-entends ? demanda Korra plus que perplexe.

\- Mesdames, nous sommes arrivés, » dit Shôki en coupant le moteur de la voiture. Il descendit, ouvrit la portière du côté de l'héritière et alla décharger le coffre. Asami sortit sans répondre, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage. Bolin ouvrit la porte, empêchant Korra de relancer la conversation. Le producteur se précipita auprès de l'héritière et voulut caresser Hiroshi mais une bourrasque d'air l'en empêcha en l'envoyant à terre. Asami se retourna vers sa femme qui haussa les épaules signifiant que le coup de vent ne venait pas d'elle.

« - Bolin, je crois qu'on avait dit que tu devais te contenir, dit Opale en franchissant à son tour le seuil de la porte.

\- Le jour ou mon frère ne se comportera pas comme un gamin devant une nouvelle situation, il neigera à Ba Sing Se, expliqua Mako en aidant son frère à se relever.

\- Tu es déjà arrivé ! s'exclama Korra

\- Et je ne suis pas le seul, répondit le grand conseillé en regardant derrière les deux femmes. D'ailleurs à ce propos, Asami, le gouvernement a pas mal de questions à vous poser sur la dernière invention des industries de l'Avenir.

\- C'est à moi qu'il faut demander, répliqua Varrick en arrivant en compagnie de sa femme et des parents de l'avatar. Tonraq avait le teint un peu verdâtre alors que Zhu-Li et Senna étaient rayonnantes.

\- Le fureteur a fait son premier vol long courrier ? demanda Asami

\- Nous étions à Omashu quand nous avons reçu le message de Shôki et Varrick a voulut tester les capacités de l'hydravion, expliqua Zhu-Li

\- Si cet engin est si rapide que tu le dis, les maitres de l'Air devront apprendre à voler avec lui, dit Tenzin en faisant se poser son bison volant à bord du quel se trouver sa femme, ses enfants mais aussi Su et Lin. Milo fut le premier à descendre et se précipita vers Asami pour voir Hiroshi.

\- C'est pas drôle, il dort.

\- Oui, c'est ce que font les bébés la plupart du temps, répondit l'héritière avec un sourire alors que son fils ouvrait les yeux.

\- Eh, papa ! Il a les yeux gris, ça veut dire que c'est un maitre de l'Air ? » Mais avant que Tenzin n'est put répondre à son fils, le petit garçon éternua provoquant une petite bourrasque d'air qui vit voler les cheveux de sa mère. Surpris, Hiroshi se mit à pleurer mais ses larmes, au lieu de couler le long de ses joues, partirent dans tous les sens. Milo et Korra se retrouvèrent vite trempés alors qu'Asami essayait de calmer son fils. Le jeune maitre, loin de s'apaiser, agita ses mains. Le sol trembla légèrement, déséquilibrant Shôki, Tonraq, Senna, Zhu-Li et Varrick. Les maitres de l'Air firent un saut pour se stabiliser alors que les maitres de la Terre utilisèrent leur propre pouvoir pour rester debout. Pema et ses filles, qui étaient encore sur le dos du bison, durent s'accrocher à la selle pour ne pas tomber. Mako fit jaillir de ses mains des flammes, ce qui lui permit de voler de quelques centimètres, évitant ainsi la chute. Le feu attira l'attention d'Hiroshi qui tendit les mains vers son parrain. Des flammèches jaillirent des doigts du petit garçon dont les pleurs redoublèrent. Korra réagit enfin et posa une main sur la tête de son fils alors que l'autre trouva naturellement sa place au creux des reins d'Asami qui commençait à paniquer. Tous les deux se calmèrent et Hiroshi finit par se rendormir.

« - Votre fils maitrise les quatre éléments ? demanda Lin qui fut la première à retrouver ses esprits.

\- Il est apparemment l'héritier du monde des esprits, répondit Korra.

\- Tu avais raison, Senna. Vivre au côté de l'avatar réservera toujours des surprises, » conclut Mako.

FIN


End file.
